Entre orange et gris
by JimmM
Summary: 1982, New York. Un coucher de Soleil, des mains qui s'entrelacent et un amour incontestable. [UA! DESTIEL]
1. Colors

[STATEN ISLAND, NEW YORK, ÉTÉ 1982]

Le mois de juin était arrivé et les départs en vacances se faisaient nombreux. Dean essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front du revers de la main. Les gens affluaient au garage en hurlant qu'ils partaient le lendemain, et qu'il fallait que tout soit prêt. Il soupira et se baissa pour examiner l'intérieur d'une Cadillac noire quand une voix l'interpella :

« - Excusez-moi ! »

Dean releva vivement la tête qui buta contre le capot relevé. Il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un juron et tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où lui semblait venir la voix. Ses yeux se figèrent sur l'homme qui attendait en se frottant le bras nerveusement. Il portait un jean trop grand pour lui, maintenu une ceinture. Sa chemise claire était rentrée dans ce jean délavé, et quand l'inconnu se tourna vers Dean pour parler, ce dernier eut un sursaut. Ses yeux se fixèrent dans l'immensité bleue qui semblait le dévisager. L'homme avança, ses cheveux noirs légèrement trop longs volaient devant ses yeux. Il était légèrement plus petit que Dean et lui demanda nerveusement :

« - Notre van est tombé en panne au coin de la rue, et je, enfin, je voulais savoir si je pouvais acheter de l'essence, comme il n'y a personne dans la boutique devant.

\- Il y a tellement de gens qui viennent que nous sommes tous occupés dans le garage, lui répondit Dean en s'essuyant machinalement ses mains pleines d'huile à moteur sur le bout de tissus qui pendait accroché à sa ceinture. Combien de bidons vous faut-il ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, bafouilla l'inconnu.

\- Je vous en mets trois, au pire vous en aurez en rab !, lui dit Dean en souriant. Ça vous fera 37,5$. »

Il regarda l'inconnu plonger ses longs doigts fins dans sa poche pour en sortir quatre billets de dix dollars. Dean lui rendit la monnaie en souriant :

« - Merci, à bientôt. »

L'inconnu lui rendit son sourire et s'en alla. Dean ne le quitta des yeux que lorsque la voix de son employeur le rappela à l'ordre :

« - Dean, la Cadillac ne va pas se réparer toute seule ! »

Dean repartit vers la voiture noire en soupirant et se remit au travail.

[BRONX, NEW YORK, ÉTÉ 1982]

La nuit commençait à tomber quand Dean débarquait du ferry qui l'emmenait et le ramenait chaque matin et chaque soir à son travail, comme des centaines d'autres personnes. Il évitait les ruelles sombres, qui composaient une grande partie de son quartier. Les fenêtres commençaient à s'illuminer, laissant apparaître les tags noirs et rouges qui ornaient chaque centimètre carré de chaque mur. Il arriva au pied de son immeuble et leva la tête. Le gris du bâtiment se mêlait au orange pastel du ciel, et Dean trouva que ces couleurs ne pourraient jamais être unies. Il soupira et entra dans le hall mal éclairé de l'immeuble. Il ouvrit sa boîte aux lettres d'où une enveloppe verte tomba. Il la ramassa, l'ouvrit et sourit. La lettre était de Sam et Jessica, son frère et sa belle sœur. Ils lui envoyaient une lettre chaque semaine, demandant à Dean de leur répondre. Mais Dean ne le faisait que rarement, leur disant qu'il n'avait pas le temps. La vérité était le prix du papier, qui était trop élevé pour lui, à qui les fins de mois étaient justes. Il referma la petite porte de sa boîte aux lettres dont la peinture s'écaillait et monta les escaliers, la lettre toujours à la main. Il arriva au septième étage légèrement essoufflé, et inséra la clef de son appartement dans la serrure. Un claquement sec se fit entendre, indiquant que la porte était ouverte, et Dean s'engouffra dans le petit appartement qu'il louait. Il ferma la porte à clef derrière lui, jeta les clefs sur la commode blanc cassé qui se tenait près de la porte. L'appartement contenait une chambre, une salle de bain, une cuisine et une salle de séjour. La cuisine, à droite, était séparée par un muret de la salle de séjour qui s'étendait jusqu'à la fenêtre en face. Après la cuisine, se trouvaient deux portes, la première donnant sur une petite salle de bain, comportant toilette, baignoire et lavabo, la seconde donnant sur la chambre de Dean. Ce dernier jeta sa veste sur une des chaises qui entourait la petite table ronde en bois du salon et se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain, où il prit une douche rapide et glacée. La sueur et la crasse de cette journée coulaient avec l'eau claire le long de son corps pour s'engouffrer et tourbillonnant dans la bouche d'évacuation de la baignoire. Dean sortit rapidement de la salle de bain, enroulant une serviette autour de sa taille, laissant les gouttes d'eau qui tombaient de ses cheveux s'écraser et rouler sur son torse et ses épaules. Il enfila rapidement un boxer et un bas de survêtement sombre dans sa chambre et prit une bière dans le réfrigérateur qui se tenait dans un coin. Il ouvrit la fenêtre du salon qui donnait sur la rue et s'appuya sur le rebord. Le vent frais s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux pour déloger les dernières gouttelettes qui restaient. Dean ferma les yeux un instant, respirant à pleins poumons les relents de pétrole et de poussière qui se dégageaient en cette nuit de juin. Il pensa à la journée du lendemain, et se mit à espérer que l'inconnu au van en panne s'arrêterait encore pour de l'essence. Il soupira, ferma la fenêtre, finit sa bière et partit se coucher. La nuit n'était pas plus chaude que d'habitude, et pourtant Dean eu du mal à s'endormir cette nuit-là. L'inconnu aux yeux bleus le hantait. Il s'endormit finalement au beau milieu de la nuit, bercé par le bruit des moteurs et les cris qui résonnaient comme chaque nuit, dans le quartier du Bronx.


	2. Bad Poetry

[STATEN ISLAND, NEW YORK, ÉTÉ 1982]

Cela faisait à présent une semaine que l'inconnu aux yeux bleus était passé acheter de l'essence au garage, et Dean ne l'avait pas revu. Il avait pourtant arpenté les rues bordées de grandes maisons de Staten Island à la recherche d'un véhicule beaucoup trop à la mode à son goût se trouvait partout, et il avait rapidement laissé tomber. Retrouver ce bel inconnu dans New York était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Et puis, à quoi bon, il ne connaissait même pas son nom. Dean se persuadait d'oublier cet homme alors qu'il descendait l'avenue Vanderbilt. À l'intersection avec Ellington Street, il remarqua un énième van. Il haussa les épaules, comme pour se persuader que c'était encore un van ordinaire. Un homme descendit du van, faisant un signe au conducteur. Le van vert et jaune tourna sur la gauche et disparu dans le flot de la circulation. L'homme se retourna et Dean put apercevoir un vive éclat bleu avant que l'homme ne disparaisse dans une des petites boutiques. Il s'empressa de le suivre et se retrouva face à une librairie. La vitrine était poussiéreuse et les livres présentés étaient tous étrangers : Verlaine, Apollinaire, Goethe. Dean ne connaissait aucun de ses noms et poussa la lourde petite clochette suspendue au dessus de la porte retentit en même temps qu'un bruit sourd et un grognement. Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent et Dean reconnut son inconnu qui se massait le bas du dos surgir entre deux rangées. Au contraire de la vitrine, la librairie était très propre et soigneusement rangée. Les murs étaient des étagères remplies de livres et plusieurs rangées de deux ou trois étages couvraient la surface du magasin, elles aussi surchargées de livres. Dean en prit un au hasard.

« - Je peux vous aider ?, lui demanda l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui.

\- Euh oui, eh bien, je, commença Dean.

\- Vous êtes sûr de prendre ce livre-là ?

\- Eh bien, oui, je suppose, balbutia Dean nerveusement.

\- Je ne vous fais pas d'autographe, plaisanta le gérant. »

Dean ne répondit rien. L'inconnu marcha jusqu'au petit comptoir et lui tendit le livre :

« - 12,37$ s'il vous plaît. »

Dean paya sans rien dire. L'argent du papier à lettre pour Sam et Jess s'envola dans un livre qu'il ne lirait probablement jamais. Il sortit de la boutique, le livre à la main, se demandant si l'inconnu de la semaine dernière qui s'avérait être libraire ne l'avait réellement pas reconnu. Cette question le tarauda jusqu'à son arrivée au garage.

[BRONX, NEW YORK, ÉTÉ 1982]

La journée avait été longue, et Dean soufflait à présent en prenant un bain, fixant le plafond. Il prenait rarement de bain, l'eau était chère, mais la journée avait été particulièrement difficile. Le client de la Cadillac l'avait à moitié payé, et Dean avait été obligé de brusquer un peu ce client (qui ne viendrait sûrement plus) pour avoir la deuxième moitié. Puis un accident, une voiture était tombée sur un de ses collègue qui travaillait dessous, et on avait dû appeler une ambulance. Enfin il y avait l'épisode de la librairie de ce matin. Quand il y repensait, Dean avait un pincement au cœur. Il décida donc de lire le foutu livre qu'il avait décidé d'acheter comme ça. Il ouvrit au hasard et lu la page. C'était de la poésie. Dean soupira. Il ne comprenait pas grand-chose à la poésie, et il en avait acheté un recueil complet ! Il le lut quand même :

 _Et ainsi entre le gris de la ville_

 _Et le orange du ciel_

 _La pluie résonnait lentement_

 _Et cette langueur s'enfonçait dans mon cœur._

 _Le temps, comme cette eau courante_

 _S'en va, pleurante,_

 _Seul dans la nuit noire_

 _Je m'emplis de désespoir._

Dean haussa les sourcils et relut ces huit phrases. Ciel, eau, désespoir ? Il referma le livre et contempla silencieusement la couverture. Le livre était noir, et le tire, _Entre orange et gris_ était écrit au milieu, en haut, en blanc. Dean ouvrit le livre à la première page pour découvrir le nom de cet auteur si seul et si triste. Le nom Castiel Novak était simplement écrit en bas de la première page, centré. Dean se remémora alors ce que lui avait dit l'inconnu aux yeux bleu « Je ne vous fais pas d'autographe », et il mit enfin un nom sur le doux visage qui le hantait.


	3. Call Me Maybe

[MANHATTAN, NEW YORK, ÉTÉ 1982]

Dimanche était enfin arrivé, et Dean avait donc décidé de marcher jusqu'à Central Park. C'était une longue marche, mais il sentait comme un besoin de se dégourdir les jambes, et il ne voulait pas rester dans le Bronx une journée complète. Il n'aimait pas vraiment son quartier, qui était réputé pour sa haute violence et sa délinquance. Dean avait donc du laisser la magnifique Impala de son père à son frère Sam, en attendant de trouver un meilleur appartement où sa voiture chérie ne courait aucun risque. Il arriva à midi passé à l'entrée du parc. Tous ceux qui n'étaient pas encore partis en vacances étaient rassemblés sur de grands plaids de toutes les couleurs qui parsemaient un des rares endroits verts de la ville. Dean ferma les yeux et prit une longue inspiration. L'air plus frais s'engouffrait dans ses poumons, chassant celui, vicié, des rues de New York. Il s'assit sur un des rares bancs encore disponibles. Il pencha la tête en arrière, laissant les tâches de soleil qui perçaient à travers le feuillage de l'arbre sous lequel il était assit danser sur son visage. La douce chaleur se répandit à travers les pores de sa peau. Alors qu'il profitait paisiblement de la caresse partielle du soleil sur son visage, une voix l'interpella :

« - Vous n'attendez personne ? »

Dean ouvrit les yeux et sourit. Il reconnut Castiel Novak, l'étranger aux yeux bleus du garage, le poète usé par la mélancolie. Il avait un sachet marron à la main et portait le même jean que Dean avait vu le jour où il était venu au garage. Son t-shirt gris flottait avec la brise, comme ses cheveux, et Dean pensa à cet instant que tant de grâce était impossible pour un être humain. Il lui répondit avec son sourire charmeur habituel :

« - Non, je vous en prie. »

L'homme s'asseya au bout du banc, ouvrit son sac et soupira. Dean ne le lâchait pas des yeux, examinant minutieusement chaque plis que faisait son jean. Son estomac émit un petit couinement, comme pour l'avertir qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis son départ et que la marche qu'il avait fait l'avait affamé. Il fouilla au fond de sa poche et en sortit trois billets d'un dollar chiffonnés, un bouton de sa seule chemise et la dernière lettre de Sam et Jess complètement froissée et légèrement arrachée. Il soupira, et se leva pour repartir.

« - Si vous avez faim, il me reste quelques trucs. »

Dean se retourna vers Castiel Novak qui lui tendait le sac marron, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Dean se rassit et prit le sac en remerciant poliment l'homme qui le lui avait tendu. Il prit le pain rond qui attendait patiemment au fond et mordit avidement dedans. Il essaya de parler, la bouche pleine, et les mots inaudibles sortirent dans le désordre de sa bouche. L'homme près de lui se mit à rire, avec ce rire cristallin qu'ont les enfants. Il tendit la main droite à Dean :

« - Castiel. »

Dean la lui serra en répondant :

« - Dean. »

Castiel semblait attendre que Dean finisse de manger pour parler. Quand ce dernier eut terminé, il engagea la conversation :

« - Je suis désolé, avoua-t-il, c'était un reste de mon repas de ce midi, mais vous sembliez avoir vraiment faim, et... »

Il baissa les yeux vers la poche de Dean où il avait remis les trois misérables billets plus tôt.

« - Et ce qu'on vend à trois dollars n'est pas toujours sain.

\- À trois dollars on peut acheter trois hot-dog, lui répondit Dean en haussant les épaules.

\- C'est ce que je dis, ce n'est pas sain, répliqua Castiel avec un sourire.

\- Merci quand même, murmura Dean. »

Ils restèrent là, sans parler, le vent emmêlant les boucles naissantes des cheveux de Castiel. Dean se sentait bien, et heureux, sans que cette situation ne lui apparaisse bizarre. C'est Castiel qui parla le premier :

« - Si jamais vous avez encore faim, j'ai encore des pains ronds dans mon appartement.

\- Volontiers, lui répondit Dean avec un sourire. »

Ils se levèrent et marchèrent en discutant de choses et d'autres. C'est ainsi que Dean apprit que Castiel avait bel et bien écrit le livre qu'il avait acheté en début de semaine, qu'il avait deux frères aînés et qu'il adorait Elvis Presley. Dean, quant à lui, restait dubitatif face à ce chanteur. Il avait certes fait de bonnes chansons mais il préférait les musiques comportant moins d'émotions. Le temps semblait passer à une vitesse folle, et lorsque les deux hommes arrivèrent devant la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de Castiel, un silence gêné s'installa. Castiel se retourna vers Dean, dos à la porte, les mains derrière le dos. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes sans parler, et Castiel brisa ce silence pesant :

« - Je préfère te prévenir, je ne couche pas avec n'importe qui. »

Dean s'étrangla avec sa salive. Il écarquilla les yeux en reculant de quelques pas.

« - Je ne suis pas… Enfin... »

Il avait du mal à parler, tant il était désarçonné. Castiel ne bougea pas, mais le bleu de ses yeux se fit moins intense.

« - Je vais y aller, dit rapidement Dean. »

Il sortit de l'immeuble le plus vite possible, sans courir. Il n'était ni gay ni bisexuel, il aimait les femmes, il en était sûr.

[BRONX, NEW YORK, ÉTÉ 1982]

Dean avait marché le plus vite possible pour rejoindre son appartement. Arrivé, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, et resta là, inerte, pendant plusieurs minutes. Il n'était pas fâché que Castiel l'eut pris pour un… Eh bien un gay. Il se sentait perdu. Il se redressa vivement, prit le téléphone qui était posé sur la commode près de la porte, et appela son frère. Les bruits secs de la composition du numéro sur le cadran le faisait sursauter à chaque fois.

« - Oui ?, décrocha une voix féminine.

\- Sam ?, demanda Dean.

\- Je te le passe !, s'exclama Jessica dont Dean venait seulement de reconnaître la voix. »

Dean patienta quelques instants, tapotant sur la commode du bout des doigts.

« - Dean ?

\- Sammy !, répondit Dean, qui ressentait une profonde voix de parler avec son frère.

\- Tu n'as pas oublié notre mariage j'espère, plaisanta son frère cadet.

\- Tu parles ! Rien que pour le buffet je serai là !

\- Je vois, c'est rare que tu appelles, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Le ton de la voix de son frère se fit plus douce à ces derniers mots. Ils ne parlaient jamais de ces choses-là son frère et lui, et Dean commença à se demander pourquoi exactement il appelait son frère.

« - Dean ? Toujours là ?, s'inquiéta Sam.

\- Oui, oui, je voulais simplement prendre des nouvelles, se dégonfla Dean.

\- Oh ! Eh bien, il ne fallait pas te donner cette peine ! Répondre à notre lettre aurait... »

La ligne coupa et il n'entendit plus que la sonnerie intermittente suraiguë. Dean pesta et jeta rageusement le combiné sur sa base.

« - Et merde ! »

Il se dirigea vers le frigidaire, prit une bière, la décapsula et s'effondra sur son sofa. Contre toute attente il s'endormit vite cette nuit-là, n'ayant même pas fini sa bière. Sa longue marche, 6,1 miles (soit presque dix kilomètre) l'avait épuisé, et il plongea dans un sommeil sans rêves.


	4. One Day

[STATEN ISLAND, NEW YORK, ÉTÉ 1982]

Cela faisait deux semaines que Dean se posait la même question : est-ce qu'aimer le même sexe que le sien était aussi démoniaque que son père le lui répétait quand il était petit ? Il voulait dire oui, mais il savait que la réponse était non, et qu'il l'avait toujours su. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Castiel Novak, le poète mélancolique qui tenait une librairie. Curieusement, ça n'avait pas étonné Dean. Il s'en voulait à présent de s'être enfui comme cela. Il faisait tout pour ne pas y penser. Littéralement. En deux semaines, il avait dû coucher avec une dizaine de filles différentes, sans éprouver aucun plaisir. Il voulait en parler à quelqu'un, et en réalité, ce besoin de parler le tordait de l'intérieur, mais depuis que cette « peste gay » faisait des ravages en Amérique, Dean sentait que les gens se refermait de plus en plus sur le sujet maintenant tabou de l'homosexualité. C'est sur un coup de tête qu'il décida de retourner à la librairie pendant sa pause de midi.

La porte était restée entrebâillée. Dean la poussa et la petite cloche retentit comme la première fois qu'il était entré. Il pouvait sentir la même odeur de papier et d'encre fraîche.

« - Il y a quelqu'un ?, se risqua Dean. »

Il restait debout, immobile, attendant. Il avait peur que Castiel ne veuille plus le voir après l'épisode, qu'il trouvait maintenant comique, des petits pains ronds, comme il aimait l'appeler. Un bruit retentit dans le vide de la librairie, comme un objet de verre qui se brise. Dean s'avança prudemment vers l'origine du bruit et se glaça d'effroi. Castiel était là, immobile, étendu par terre, du verre brisé à ses pieds. Puis il fut pris de violentes convulsions, et Dean fit ce que son père lui avait appris à faire en revenant du Vietnam, il saisit la tête de Castiel entre ses genoux et tenta d'attraper le téléphone, qui se tenait juste au bord du comptoir. Il étendit son bras le plus loin possible. Il pouvait le toucher du bout des doigts. De la mousse blanche apparaissait à la commissure des lèvres du libraire et Dean tourna doucement sa tête sur le côté.

« - Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher le téléphone, dit-il dans le vide. »

Il se leva prestement et se jeta sur le téléphone. L'appel et les événements qui suivirent restaient flous dans la mémoire de Dean. Il se souvenait seulement de la mousse blanche qui s'échappait des lèvres de Castiel pour aller se nicher dans ses cheveux, comme l'écume qui surmonte le sommet des vagues de l'océan.

Dean ne se souvenait pas avoir pleuré mais ses yeux étaient sec et le démangeaient. Il attendait, là, assit dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il attendait, ni pourquoi. Il n'avait aucune notion du temps. Tout autour de lui était flou et les bruits étaient sourds. C'est ainsi qu'il ne comprit pas que quelqu'un s'adressait à lui, mais il le suivait quand même, à travers des couloirs. La personne qui l'avait fait voyager était en fait un homme, plutôt petit, les cheveux gris. Il devait être médecin, avec sa longue blouse blanche. Il désigna une porte que Dean s'empressa d'ouvrir. Il entra et s'assit sur la chaise qui se tenait près du lit. Le visage paisible de Castiel, qui dormait la tête légèrement inclinée vers lui l'apaisa. Son cœur se serra à la vue de la petite perfusion sur sa main gauche. Il se laissa tomber contre le dossier de la chaise et s'endormit.

0

Dean se réveilla en sursaut. Dormir sur la chaise avait crispé tous ses muscles. Il soupira et se redressa. Castiel le regardait. Dean plongea son regard dans le sien et s'y perdit. Il posa inconsciemment sa main sur le lit en se penchant en avant. Castiel brisa la connexion visuelle pour tourner son regard vers l'endroit où Dean s'appuyait. Ce dernier suivit son regard. Leurs doigts se touchaient presque. Castiel fit le premier geste, les rapprochant un peu plus. Dean répondit à cette avance, et le contact de leur peau l'une contre l'eau fut, à la grande surprise de Dean, très agréable. D'un même chef, leur main se trouvaient, s'enlaçaient, se relâchaient, se serraient un peu plus fort. Dean était tellement absorbé dans la contemplation de ce ballet qu'il prit quelques temps à sentir le regard bleu de Castiel le fixer. Dean tourna la tête vers Castiel. Aucun des deux ne parlaient, leur regard plongé dans celui de l'autre, leurs mains jointes.

« - Bonjour, fit une infirmière en entrant dans la pièce. »

Dean retira prestement sa main et se tourna vers l'infirmière. Cette dernière portait un large tablier blanc par dessus une robe blanche, elle aussi. Elle posa divers produits sur la petite table qui se tenait près du lit, sur la gauche. Dean, sur la droite, regardait avec attention tous les gestes de l'infirmière blonde.

« - Vous êtes de la famille ?, lui demanda-t-elle. »

Dean n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Castiel prit l'initiative :

« - Non, je n'ai pas de famille. »

L'infirmière adressa un triste sourire à Castiel et demanda à Dean de partir. Ce dernier se tourna vers Castiel, attendant une réaction de ce dernier, qui évitait soigneusement son regard. Dean se leva et partit, retournant s'asseoir dans la salle d'attente. Les sièges étaient inconfortables, mais Dean y passa tout de même la nuit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il attendait, tout était confus en lui. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose que le contact de sa main avec celle, plus froide, de Castiel.

Plusieurs heures s'était écoulée, lentement, et à chaque fois que l'ascenseur émettait sa petite sonnerie, Dean se surprenait à espérer que Castiel en sorte. Il finit par aller s'adresser à l'accueil.

« - Excusez-moi, Castiel Novak est-il encore présent ?

\- Vous êtes de la famille ?, lui demanda la secrétaire qui avait relevé ses lunettes au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Son cousin, s'empressa de répondre Dean.

\- Il est sorti il y a trois heures. Il a demandé de sortir par derrière. »


	5. The One

[BRONX, NEW YORK, ÉTÉ 1982]

Dean n'avait jamais ressenti un tel mal-être. Il était rentré chez lui à pieds, perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait dû se perdre, puisqu'il était rentré au moment où le soleil se levait. Il était à présent accoudé à la fenêtre de la salle de séjour. Il n'était pourtant pas le genre à être sentimental et à regarder le soleil se lever, mais les teintes orangées l'obsédaient. Il trouva le recueil de poèmes par terre sous son poste de radio. Il le ramassa et l'ouvrit encore une fois au hasard :

 _Et dans un silence pesant_

 _Seul l'absence de sentiments_

 _Peut être agréable_

 _Pour une mort inoubliable._

 _Seul et oublié_

 _Déjà souillé_

 _Par ce gris_

 _Qui surplombe Paris._

Dean n'était pas sentimental. Il n'était pas du genre à offrir des fleurs à sa partenaire, où à faire un tas de trucs romantiques. Seulement là, son cœur se serrait quand il repensait à la façon dont Castiel avait détourné les yeux, et les fleurs lui semblèrent sa seule option.

[MANHATTAN, NEW YORK, ÉTÉ 1982]

En rentrant du garage, Dean avait fait un détour. Il s'était lavé là-bas (le garage était équipé de douches, la compagnie jouissait d'un essor économique important) et marchait à présent dans les rues de Manhattan, plusieurs brins de lin* à la main. Il croisa une jeune femme qui était assise sur un banc. Cette dernière lui lança un clin d'œil auquel Dean resta indifférent. Pourtant, elle était jolie, brune, élancée, les yeux foncés et plutôt bronzée. Mais Dean ne s'attarda pas un seul instant sur la jeune femme, et continua de marcher. Il n'avait pas une excellente mémoire, même loin de là, il oubliait souvent les noms de ses partenaires, voire toujours, et ne se rappelait jamais des numéros des lignes de bus près de chez lui, mais le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement de Castiel était comme encré profondément dans ses souvenirs, et il se dirigea vers son appartement sans aucune hésitation. Il arriva devant l'immeuble, qui faisait face au quartier de Harlem. Il poussa la porte d'entrée et s'arrêta dans le hall. Des cris raisonnaient dans la cage d'escalier où traînaient des bouteilles de verre et des détritus de tous genres. Une porte claqua et les cris reprirent, deux voix d'homme :

« - Tu te fous de moi !? Tu ne me préviens pas, et je devrais rester avec toi ?!

\- J'allais le faire, mais tu n'es jamais…

\- Arrête ! Ça suffit de tous tes mensonges Cassie !

\- Mes mensonges ? Sérieusement ? Alors que tu te tapes tout ce qui bouge !? »

Les deux hommes descendaient les escaliers au fur et à mesure que la dispute s'amplifiait.

« - Au moins ils ne sont pas si coincés ! »

Sur cette dernière phrase, les deux hommes arrivèrent dans l'entrée, face à Dean, qui reconnut Castiel. L'autre homme, un blond plutôt grand, le bouscula avec rage avant de sortir en claquant la porte de l'immeuble. Castiel eu un moment d'hésitation et se lança à sa poursuite. Il fut reçu par une gifle et d'un : « Descends toutes mes affaires en bas de l'immeuble demain à neuf heures ». Il resta immobile quelque temps, la main sur sa joue qui était maintenant affublé d'une large trace de main rouge. Il se retourna en ravalant ses larmes et s'arrêta devant Dean.

« - Ça fait longtemps que t'écoutes aux portes ?, lui demanda sèchement Castiel.

\- Je venais seulement m'excuser, mais ce ne doit pas être le moment, répondit doucement Dean. »

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel et lui fit signe de le suivre. Dean obéit et ils montèrent les trois étages pour arriver devant la porte de l'appartement.

« - La porte ne te fait pas peur ?, plaisanta aigrement Castiel. »

Dean ne répondit rien, et entra dans l'appartement derrière Castiel. L'endroit était un peu plus grand que son propre appartement. La porte donnait elle aussi sur le salon, qui était séparé de la cuisine par un bar. Quatre portes fermées faisaient face au salon.

« - Assieds-toi, lui dit Castiel. »

Dean obéit une seconde fois. Castiel se dirigea vers la cuisine, sortit des glaçons du congélateur, les mit dans un bout de tissus et déposa le tout sur sa joue.

« - Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Si tu as une bière, je suis preneur, répondit Dean. »

Castiel lui tendit une bière que Dean prit sans rien ajouter.

« - Cassie c'est très viril, n'est-ce pas ? »

Dean releva la tête vers Castiel. Ce dernier était dos à lui, mais Dean le voyait trembler légèrement. Il se leva et lui tendit les fleurs, ce qui fit sursauter Castiel.

« - C'est pour m'excuser, même si je suis particulièrement mauvais pour ça. Et je trouve que « Cassie » ne te convient pas tellement comme surnom. »

Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de Castiel qui prit le bouquet de lin afin de le mettre dans un verre à moitié rempli d'eau.

« - C'était qui ?, se risqua Dean. »

Castiel se figea et se mit à pleurer. Dean fut prit au dépourvu , et ne savant pas quoi faire, se leva et serra Castiel dans ses bras. Ce dernier se laissa aller contre Dean. Il prit une longue inspiration :

« - C'était mon petit-ami. Je suis désolé, s'excusa Castiel en s'essuyant les yeux, je suis fatigué de tout ça.

\- Je comprends, lui répondit simplement Dean. »

Ils repartirent s'asseoir, Dean sur le sofa et Castiel sur le siège en face, une table basse séparant les deux assises.

« - Vraiment ?, demanda Castiel, en penchant la tête légèrement sur le côté.

\- J'ai eu une copine qui ne me comprenait pas vraiment, se risqua Dean. »

Castiel eu une moue boudeuse.

« - Qui te dit qu'il ne me comprenait pas ?

\- Le fait évident que tu ne lui as pas dit pour la drogue ? »

Dean but une gorgée de sa bière, pendant que Castiel ouvrait des yeux ronds.  
« - Oui, c'est vrai, s'expliqua-t-il, mais…

\- Tu viens de lui dire, et il s'est barré, le coupa Dean. »

Castiel se tut. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, et Dean sentit les yeux bleus de son interlocuteur le traverser de part en part.

« - Il n'habitait plus vraiment là, de toute façon, dit tristement Castiel. Il couchait à droite, à gauche, et y vivait. J'en avais pris l'habitude.

\- C'est à lui les cartons empilés dans la cuisine ?

\- Oui. Il avait déjà prévu de partir de toute façon. »

Dean se leva et attrapa un carton.

« - Castiel, il t'a bien dit de mettre ses cartons en bas de l'immeuble ?

\- Oui.

\- Et tu as envie de prendre ta revanche ?

\- Je suppose, oui. »

Dean ouvrit la fenêtre de la cuisine qui donnait sur la même rue que la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble et lâcha le carton. Un bruit sourd retentit tandis que Dean se retournait vers Castiel qui le regardait fixement, la bouche grande ouverte.

« - Il n'a pas dit comment les déposer, si ? »

Dean se mit à rire, tandis que Castiel le regardait, médusé. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre tandis que Dean lançait un deuxième carton. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes et Castiel prit à son tour un carton et le jeta par la fenêtre. Il fut pris d'un fou-rire qui contamina Dean, et ils continuèrent, carton par carton, à les lancer par la fenêtre. Quand Castiel eut lancé le dernier carton, un silence s'installa. Pas un silence gêné, un silence comme ceux après un événement qui semble important. Ils se regardèrent une énième fois et Dean comprit. Il ne se sentait plus perdu, parce qu'il avait trouvé Castiel, celui qui l'avait poussé à s'excuser avec des fleurs par le biais d'un poème, qui avait déclenché en lui une faible lumière. Il prit les mains de Castiel dans les siennes et approcha son visage du sien. Castiel se pencha sur lui en passant ses mains sur ses joues et amorça le baiser. Un baiser chaste et doux, qui convenait parfaitement à la situation. Leurs lèvres se mouvaient ensemble, et Castiel se mit à rire, interrompant la magie du moment.

« - Quoi ?, lui demanda Dean légèrement vexé.

\- Tu en as mis, du temps, pour ton « coming-out ». C'est tout, lui répondit Castiel, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. »

Dean soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et reprit leur baiser là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un baiser.

*Le lin bleu (Linum perenne) vivace offre des fleurs bleues solitaires en entonnoir avec cinq pétales. Leur bleu azur pâle très particulier (rarement blanches ou roses) au milieu de feuilles vert tendre, sur des tiges fines et élancées leur confère une élégance très appréciée pour créer des massifs d'inspiration naturelle ou des prairies fleuries.


	6. Each Time You Break My Heart

[STATEN ISLAND, NEW YORK, ÉTÉ 1982]

La chaleur était de plus en plus forte, et Dean, couché sous une voiture, suait à grosses goûtes. Il lâcha un énorme juron quand de l'huile lui coula sur les bras.

« - Besoin d'aide Winchester ? »

Dean soupira et sortit de sous la voiture pour se retrouver face à Zacharie, le comptable du garage.

« - Tu t'y connais là-dedans, toi ?, demanda sarcastiquement Dean.

\- Peut-être plus que toi, lui répondit l'autre avec un sourire narquois. »

Dean lui tapa sur l'épaule en partant dans un rire qui sonnait faux. Zacharie leva les yeux au ciel et repartit. Dean se recoucha sous sa voiture et dut attendre un moment avant d'entendre le comptable hurler et l'insulter pour avoir mis de l'huile de moteur sur sa veste toute neuve. Il réussit néanmoins à réparer cette fuite. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une sorte de contrôle technique à faire avant de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez lui. Il s'avança vers l'homme qui attendait dans sa voiture, qui était une CHEVROLET, et qui devait coûter assez cher, car il semblait à Dean que c'était le nouveau modèle. Il soupira une nouvelle fois en pestant intérieurement contre ces riches qui ont le besoin d'exposer leurs richesses partout. L'homme sortit de la voiture et avança vers Dean qui s'essuyait les mains sur un vieux torchon qui était accroché à son jean.

« - Je viens pour vérifier que ma caisse va bien. »

Dean acquiesça de la tête en avançant vers la voiture. Il ouvrit le capot, et vérifia tout ce qu'il y avait à vérifier. Quand il releva la tête vers le client qui s'était adossé au mur derrière lui et qui fumait une cigarette il eut un léger sursaut. Il ne s'attendait pas à revoir le blond plutôt costaud qu'il avait croisé dans le hall de l'immeuble de Castiel la veille. Ce dernier referma violemment le capot de sa voiture et Dean eut juste le temps de se décaler. Le blond jeta sur le-dit capot un livre et pointa Dean du doigt :

« - J'ai pas intérêt à te revoir, t'approches plus de lui. »

Il reprit le livre dont Dean eut juste le temps de lire le titre, monta dans sa voiture et partit en trombe.

« - Me dit pas qu'il a pas payé !, s'exclama une voix derrière lui. »

Dean se retourna vers Bobby, son patron qui était presque comme son père adoptif, qui se tenait debout derrière lui. Dean haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers le fond du garage. Il entendit Bobby pester fortement en retournant dans son bureau dont il entendit la porte claquer. Dean ouvrit une des petites boîtes métalliques qui portait son nom et y prit les affaires qu'il avait déposé le matin même. Il soupira en trouvant la petite boîte en plastique qui contenait son repas du midi qu'il avait sauté, faute du trop plein de travail. Il prit ses affaires, salua ses collègues qui étaient encore là et sortit dans la rue. L'atmosphère était écrasante et Dean peinait à remonter la rue jusqu'au ferry et dut s'arrêter de nombreuses fois. En marchant, son esprit se perdit dans un flot de souvenirs. La remise de diplôme de son frère, L'enterrement de son père, sa rencontre avec Castiel, et la soirée de la veille. Dean sourit en arrivant au port pour embarquer à bord du ferry.

La traversée lui parut plus courte que d'habitude et quand il descendit, un vent frais s'engouffra sous sa veste qu'il ne quittait jamais. Il se retourna pour regarder la mer dont l'écume venait s'écraser plus bas sur les rochers.

[BRONX, NEW YORK, ÉTÉ 1982]

Dean était affalé dans son sofa, une bière à la main. Il sortait de sa douche et des gouttes d'eau tombait de ses cheveux pour mouiller son haut. Il soupira, se redressa et secoua vivement la tête. Les dernières gouttes s'écrasèrent sur la sofa. Il allait se réinstaller quand son téléphone sonna. Il leva en jurant une énième fois, posa sa bière sur un meuble et décrocha le combiné :

« - Oui ?

\- Dean ?

\- Castiel ? Comment tu as eu mon numéro, dit joyeusement Dean.

\- Je ne révèle jamais tous mes secrets, répondit malicieusement Castiel à l'autre bout de la ligne.

\- Pas toute de suite en tout cas.

\- Dean il faudrait qu'on parle d'hier. »

Dean s'arrêta de respirer pendant quelques secondes. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à Castiel. Il n'avait pas pensé à la suite – s'il y en avait une. Ils s'étaient simplement embrassés et Dean était reparti quelques minutes après.

« - Dean ? »

La voix de Castiel résonna dans le vide pendant que Dean réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

« - Je vois, dit Castiel froidement. »

Sans réfléchir Dean donna brusquement son adresse. Un silence s'installa de l'autre côté du fil, comme si Castiel s'était lui aussi mis à réfléchir. Ce dernier raccrocha finalement, et Dean resta bouche-bée, le combiné dans la main toujours collé à son oreille. C'était, pour ainsi dire, la première fois qu'on lui raccrochait au nez de cette manière. D'habitude c'est lui qui raccroché au nez des filles qui le rappelaient – et Dieu seul sait à quel point elles étaient nombreuses. Trois coups frappés à la porte lui firent brusquement reprendre conscience qu'il avait toujours le téléphone à la main et le déposa silencieusement sur son socle. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux avant d'aller ouvrir. Il espérait que ce soit Castiel, même s'il habitait loin, il aurait pu faire vite, non ? Il ouvrit la porte pour tomber nez-à-nez avec Shelby. C'était la serveuse d'un bar de Manhattan avec qui Dean avait eu une aventure d'un soir il y a quelques mois.

« - Dean Winchester, fit-elle un sourire aux lèvres et le poussant du bout des doigts pour entrer dans l'appartement. »

Le temps que Dean se remémore son prénom, là-dit Shelby était à moitié allongée sur le sofa. Elle tapota légèrement le coussin à sa droite comme pour faire signe à Dean de s'asseoir là. Dean s'avança – en oubliant de fermer la porte – vers elle, perplexe. Il s'assit à l'opposé du sofa.

« - Comment tu sais que j'habite ici ?

\- Je sais tout, Dean, je sais tout sur toi. »

Tandis qu'elle s'approchait vers lui en se mordant les lèvres, Dean commença sérieusement à douter de ce qu'il disait quand il avait bu. À moins que son nom figure toujours dans les numéros des annuaires. Il soupira intérieurement et reporta son attention sur la femme blonde aux lèvres pulpeuses qui faisait tout pour avoir son attention. Voyant qu'elle l'avait enfin, elle s'aventura sur les genoux de Dean qui dut se pencher en arrière pour éviter de mourir étouffé dans la poitrine assez découverte de Shelby. Cette dernière se jeta sur les lèvres de Dean qui mit un temps à réagir, surpris.

« - Dean tu es... »

Dean se retourna prestement vers la porte, poussant la jeune femme blonde qui était à moitié couchée sur lui et qui manqua de tomber au sol. Castiel était sur le pas de la porte, le visage fermé. Dean s'approcha de lui en essayant de lui expliquer les événements qui avaient précédés sa venue.

« - Dean, je n'en ai rien à faire. »

Cette phrase fut pire qu'un gifle pour Dean, et Castiel, avant de partir, le toisa de ses yeux bleus qui transpiraient d'un mélange de dégoût, de honte et une once de tristesse.

« - Bordel !, ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Dean. »

Dean prit Shelby qui attendait patiemment sur le canapé et la mit dehors. Il lui ferma la porte au nez et regarda par la fenêtre de son salon. Il vit la silhouette de Castiel s'engouffrer dans un taxi qui disparut dans les rues du Bronx en direction de Manhattan. Dean pesta et donna un grand coup dans le mur.

« - Dean ne me dis pas que t'es gay !?, cria la voix féminine derrière la porte. »

Dean s'approcha à grands pas de la porte, l'ouvrit violemment et regarda fixement la blonde qui se dandinait contre le mur.

« - Ça ne t'excite plus ?, demanda-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

\- Peut-être que tu me dégoûtes trop, répondit Dean au tac-au-tac. »

La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux et Dean lui claqua une nouvelle fois la porte au nez avant qu'elle ne put ajouter quoi que ce soit. En se laissant tomber une énième fois sur son canapé, il sentit quelque chose de dur coincé entre deux coussins. Il soupira et plongea sa main entre ces deux coussins pour en sortir le livre de poésie de Castiel, le même livre que l'homme blond avec lequel Castiel s'était disputé avait jeté sur le capot de sa voiture le matin même. Il décida d'ouvrir ce livre sur la première page :

 _Les couleurs se mêlent_

 _Et devant une indifférence telle_

 _Que l'homme s'y perd,_

 _Elles se confondent pour plaire._

Dean sourit en lisant ces derniers vers et se leva. C'était la deuxième fois qu'un poème le poussait à aller voir son auteur, et il avait la certitude que ce ne serait pas la dernière.


	7. Fallen In love

[MANHATTAN, NEW YORK, ÉTÉ 1982]

Arrivé à l'appartement de Castiel, Dean tambourina sur la porte :

« - Castiel, laisse-moi entrer. »

La porte s'ouvrit comme si elle obéissait à sa seule voix. Castiel se tenait à la porte. Il lui fit un grand signe d'entrer, se retenant visiblement de rire. Dean obéit et entra sans parler. Il s'assit sur le sofa et Castiel s'assit sur le fauteuil en face de lui. Il passa ses jambes par-dessus l'accoudoir gauche, se laissant tomber contre celui de droite.

« - Castiel, tu…, commença Dean. »

Castiel balaya l'air de la main comme pour faire signe à Dean de se taire, et ce dernier se tut. Castiel se cala en boule dans ce fauteuil qui paraissait à présent très grand à Dean, qui soupira et se leva, attendant une réaction de Castiel. Il fit le tour du salon, sans réussir à obtenir son attention. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau, car même si la chaleur disparaissait au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de la nuit, l'atmosphère étouffante de l'appartement semblait, elle, ne pas vouloir s'évanouir. Dean ouvrit toutes les fenêtres qu'il put et passa la tête à travers l'une d'elle. Elle donnait sur le quartier de Harlem, et Dean pouvait presque voir toute la population afro-américaine de New-York prendre l'air dans les rues. Quelque chose se posa sur son épaule et Dean tourna vivement la tête. Castiel s'était relevé et y avait posé sa tête. Ce dernier éclata d'un grand rire et recula légèrement :

« - Si tu voyais ta tête ! »

Il manqua de tomber en reculant, retenu par Dean qui avait attrapé son bras de sa main droite. Dean emmena Castiel sur le sofa et le scruta fermement. Ses pupilles remplissaient presque toute l'iris bleue de ses yeux, et quelques petits vaisseaux avaient éclatés dans la cornée.

« - Castiel, tu es complètement stone, murmura Dean. »

Castiel hocha la tête avec un grand sourire :

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis toujours furieux contre toi. »

Il repartit d'un grand rire et s'arrêta brusquement, fixant ses yeux dans ceux de Dean. Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et se leva :

« - Tu me donnes ton adresse pour que je te vois batifoler avec une fille ! Faut le faire, Dean. Tu pensais m'exciter ?

\- Elle est arrivée quelques minutes seulement avant toi, et je, essaya d'expliquer Dean.

\- Et tu rien du tout ! Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Tu t'en sors très bien sans moi à ce que je voix, lui répondit Castiel de façon sarcastique avant de partir vers la porte d'entrée en riant une nouvelle fois, tu peux t'en aller.

\- Je suis venu parce que j'aime tes poèmes. »

Castiel s'arrêta et ouvrit de grands yeux. Il retourna s'asseoir sur le fauteuil qui faisait fasse au sofa où Dean était toujours assis.

« - Mes quoi ? »

Dean sortit le livre de sa poche où il l'avait glissé juste avant de partir de chez lui. Il le tendit à Castiel qui le prit, le feuilleta longuement sans rien dire. Il se leva et le jeta dans la poubelle de sa cuisine.

« - C'est l'argument le plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu ! Comme si tu savais lire la poésie. Personne ne sait. »

Dean se sentit blessé, mais ne le montra pas. Il n'était pas du genre à montrer ses sentiments à n'importe qui. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la poubelle pour y récupérer le livre. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sans qu'il le voulut sur le contenu de la poubelle et il se figea.

« - Castiel, est-ce que tu es sûr de vivre seul ? »

Castiel le regarda attentivement et ouvrit toutes les portes de l'appartement et hurlant « Y'a quelqu'un ? », pour finalement revenir devant Dean :

« - La différence avec toi, c'est que moi, j'en suis sûr. »

Dean resta de marbre. Il regarda à nouveau dans la corbeille. Sur le dessus, en dessous de la seringue qui avait servi à Castiel quelques minutes avant son arrivée, et vainement caché se trouvait un préservatif plein de sang. Dean se tourna de nouveau vers Castiel, qui le fixait, attendant une réponse à ce qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt. Dean secoua tristement la tête. Il prit la main de Castiel dans la sienne que ce dernier retira aussitôt.  
« - Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ? Tu penses que parce que je suis défoncé je ne vois pas ce que tu essaies de faire ? Va-t'en, Dean. Tu en as déjà assez fait. »

Dean ne bougea pas, les yeux toujours fixé dans ceux de Castiel. Ce dernier le gifla.

« - Sors d'ici !, hurla Castiel. »

Dean resta de marbre et au moment où un deuxième coup allait s'abattre sur son autre joue, Dean attrapa fermement les poignets de Castiel.

« - Non, dit Dean calmement, je vais rester là cette nuit pour être sûr que tu ne meurs pas étouffé par tes conneries. Et après, je m'en irais et tu n'auras plus à t'en faire, parce que je ne reviendrai pas. »

Castiel libéra brutalement ses poignets de l'emprise de Dean et se dirigea vers une des pièces dont la porte était ouverte et s'effondra sur le lit. Dean soupira encore une fois, à croire que c'est ce qu'il faisait de mieux, et alla couvrir le corps de Castiel avec une couverture qui était étendue par terre dans la chambre. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, prit une bière dans le réfrigérateur et s'assit sur le sofa, d'où il apercevait un bout de la chambre. Il prit le livre qui était tombé sur la table en face du canapé, et passa ses doigts sur les pages qui étaient pliées ou froissées. Il s'était laissé emporter, et se demandait s'il pourrait rester indifférent à Castiel et le laisser dès le lendemain. Il prit le poste de radio qui était également posé sur la table et mit la première fréquence qui passait correctement. La musique le berçait, et Dean finit par s'endormir.

Il se réveilla en sursaut au milieu de la nuit. Il faisait frais à présent dans l'appartement et Dean se leva pour fermer les fenêtres qu'il avait ouverte plus tôt dans la soirée. Il regarda l'heure sur l'horloge accrochée à droite de la porte. Deux heures sept. Il bailla, s'étira longuement et retourna s'asseoir sur le sofa. La radio grésillait à présent et il se pencha pour l'éteindre. Il allait se rendormir quand il vit une silhouette informe s'avancer vers lui. Dean devina qu'il s'agissait de Castiel, et quand celui-ci s'assit silencieusement à côté de lui, Dean sut qu'il allait un peu mieux.

« - J'ai vraiment été pathétique ce soir, commença Castiel, la voix rauque. »

\- Assez, répondit Dean, amusé.

\- Je suis désolé, reprit Castiel. C'était idiot de ma part de réagir comme ça. Après tout, il ne s'est rien passé entre nous. »

Sa voix s'était quelque peu brisé à ces derniers mots, et Dean reçut un choque terrible, comme un coup de poing à l'estomac. Castiel était un homme, certes, et ils s'étaient embrassés, aussi, mais jamais il n'avait aimé embrasser quelqu'un comme il l'avait fait avec Castiel. Pour lui, embrasser était désuet, ou alors un geste que l'on fait pendant l'acte, mais rien de plus. Ici, il avait pu ressentir Castiel, et c'était assez compliqué à expliquer. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer tout ça, et quand Castiel lui donna la couverture qu'il avait sur les épaules en se relevant pour aller se recoucher, Dean retînt sa main, comme par automatisme. Castiel le regarda, le bleu de ses yeux était un peu revenu et étaient éclairés par les lumières de la rue qui traversaient les fenêtres.

« - Elle est assez grande pour deux, bredouilla Dean. »

Castiel lui sourit et vint s'asseoir près de lui. Dean passa la couverture sur leurs épaules et attira Castiel un peu plus près de lui. Ce dernier posa sa tête contre le torse de Dean. Ils restèrent longtemps dans cette position, l'un écoutant la respiration de l'autre.

« - Il se passe quoi maintenant ?, demanda Castiel, d'une voix endormie.

\- Déjà, je reste ici jusqu'à ce que ça aille mieux, et ensuite, je ne sais pas, lui répondit doucement Dean, passant distraitement ses doigts dans les cheveux de Castiel.

\- Mais tu vas devoir aller travailler, reprit Castiel.

\- Demain c'est dimanche Cas.

\- Cas ?

\- Oh, ça ne te plaît pas ?, se reprit Dean, un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Si, si, j'aime beaucoup, soupira Castiel. »

Dean sourit légèrement et continua de mêler ses doigts aux fines mèches noires de cheveux de Castiel.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'on est ?, demanda Castiel avec inquiétude. »

Dean prit son temps avant de répondre, choisissant chaque mot avec soin :

« - Je ne sais pas, mais quelque chose qui me plaît. »

Castiel se releva pour faire face à Dean.

« - Et ça, ça me plaît, rajouta Dean avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Castiel. »

Ils finirent par se rendormir quelques minutes plus tard, enlacés l'un dans l'autre, et quelque part, Dean se sentait plus heureux que jamais.

 **Excusez mes probables fautes, mais j'ai écrit presque toute cette fic d'un coup et j'ai horreur de la relecture. :))) (Avertissement valable pour tous les chapitres jusqu'au 16)**


	8. Only You

[STATEN ISLAND, NEW YORK, ÉTÉ 1982]

Cela faisait à quelques jours que Castiel et lui se fréquentaient, agissant comme deux amis à l'extérieur et comme amants à l'abri, dans leurs appartements respectifs. Dean finissait de remplir le réservoir d'une voiture française quand un de ses collègues vint le gratifier d'une tape dans le dos :

« - Eh, Dean, tu viens demain soir au bar ? On va fêter l'anniversaire de Zacharie.

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis libre, répondit Dean distraitement.

\- C'est ta nana qui te fait chanter ? T'inquiètes pas, si elle gueule tu te la fais sur le plan de cuisine et elle t'aimera encore plus !, s'exclama l'autre en riant. »

Dean ressentit un profonde gêne en prenant conscience que sa « nana » était en fait un homme ordinaire.

« - Le bruit court que t'es gay, mais on sait tous que c'est pas vrai, hein ?, le taquina l'autre mécanicien en lui donnant un coup de coude.

\- Moi gay ? C'est une blague j'espère, lui confirma Dean.

\- De toute façon c'est dégueulasse, et c'est à cause des pédés et des junkies que des gens meurent. T'as entendu parler d'la « peste gay » quand même ? »

Dean reposa le bidon d'essence et referma le réservoir de la voiture. Évidemment qu'il avait entendu parler du sida, cette maladie incurable qui faisait des ravages dans les grandes villes.

« - Oui, dit simplement Dean.

\- Fais gaffe à pas côtoyer ce genre de gens, ils sont pas fréquentables, lui chuchota son collègue avant de repartir. »

Dean essuya ses mains sur un chiffon, essayant de cacher ses tremblements incessants. Il voulait mettre ces tremblements sur le compte de la chaleur de ce début de mois de juillet et du trac à l'approche du mariage de son frère où il devait faire un grand discours, mais au fond, il savait qu'ils étaient dus à sa relation avec Castiel. Il n'avait jamais vu leur relation comme sérieuse, et la pensée d'une relation sexuelle le dégoûtait à présent. Il devait aller chez lui pour dîner mais Dean fut pris soudain d'un haut-le-cœur et vida son estomac dans la poubelle du garage. Il ne pouvait pas aller chez Castiel comme ça, et sa décision fut prise alors qu'il quittait l'île.

[BRONX, NEW YORK, ÉTÉ 1982]

Dean était rentré chez lui, refusant de se rendre chez Castiel. Il devait réfléchir, car jusqu'ici il s'était laissé porter par les événements, et il avait l'impression d'avoir choisi la facilité. Il était à peine rentré que le téléphone sonna. Dean décrocha :

« - Oui ?

\- Dean ? Je pensais que tu venais ce soir. »

Dean se figea pendant quelques secondes. Castiel appelait chez lui. Il commença à bouillonner intérieurement.

« - Je suis malade, je ne pourrais pas venir, Castiel. Au revoir. »

Il avait dit ça froidement et avait raccroché juste après. Le sonnerie du téléphone retentit quelques secondes après, et Dean la laissa retentir. Castiel n'allait donc pas le lâcher ! Il débrancha le téléphone et alla prendre une douche. En repensant à ces baisers échangés, les gestes tendres qu'il avait eu pour Castiel, il se sentit sale et honteux. Il frotta sa peau tellement fort sous l'eau gelée qu'il fit apparaître de larges traces rouges sur ses bras. Il sortit de la salle de bain étourdit, une serviette autour de la taille, l'eau dégoulinait encore sur ses épaules. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté sous la douche, et allait s'habiller quand on toqua à la porte. Il soupira fortement en marmonnant et ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec sur Castiel. Ce dernier avait un air inquiet sur le visage et les cheveux en bataille.

« - Je suis venu voir si tout allait bien, tu paraissais vraiment bizarre au téléphone, commença Castiel.

\- Castiel, je ne sais pas comment te dire ça, mais je ne suis pas gay. »

Dean lui avait dit ça froidement, comme on met fin à une relation avec un « je pense qu'on devrait rester amis ». Castiel mit plusieurs secondes à réagir, il clignait des yeux frénétiquement, ouvrant et fermant la bouche plusieurs fois sans que rien n'en sorte, puis il explosa de rire.

« - J'ai vraiment cru que tu étais sérieux, Dean. Après cette semaine tu oserais me dire ça ? »

Castiel pleurait de rire et Dean se sentit extrêmement coupable. Castiel mit plusieurs minutes à reprendre son sérieux, et voyant que Dean restait de marbre, il se figea :

« - Tu étais sérieux, avait-il dit simplement. »

Dean n'avait rien dit, et avait vu les yeux de Castiel se remplir de larmes qu'il laissa couler le long de ses joues, puis se remplir de colère et enfin de honte. Il fit demi-tour et parti sans rien ajouter, et Dean s'adossa à sa porte une fois celle-ci refermée. Il resta dans cette position quelques temps avant de s'habiller et de sortir. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées.

[MANHATTAN, NEW YORK, ÉTÉ 1982]

Dean était assis depuis quelques minutes seulement au bar lorsque la serveuse s'assit en face de lui. Dean reconnut Shelby et soupira une fois de plus.

« - Tu es tout seul, Winchester ?, lui demanda-t-elle. »

Dean fixa ses yeux dans les siens.

« - Oui. »

Elle sourit, se releva et se pencha à son oreille :

« - Je finis à une heure. Attends-moi derrière. »

Elle repartit vers le bar, non sans lui avoir adressé un clin d'œil. Il finit sa première bière et en commanda une autre. Son regard s'égara par la fenêtre à sa droite, les lumières de la rue éclairaient faiblement les trottoirs. Des couples passaient, main dans la main, et Dean détourna les yeux sans s'en rendre compte. Il n'était pas gay, il le savait, cette « expérience » avec Castiel le lui avait prouvé, non ? Il but sa deuxième bière, paya au comptoir et sortit dans la rue. Il était vingt-trois-heures, il avait encore deux heures devant lui, et se mit à se promener dans les rues de Manhattan. Les passants commençaient à se faire rare au fur et à mesure que l'heure avançait. Ses pas le menèrent en bas de l'immeuble de Castiel, et il s'y arrêta, ne sachant quoi faire. Il secoua la tête en se répétant qu'il n'était pas gay et repartit par où il était arrivé. À minuit cinquante il attendait derrière le bar, la jambe droite pliée, qui lui servait d'appui contre le mur. Il leva la tête vers le ciel, mais aucune étoile ne brillait, et la noirceur du ciel lui semblait l'écraser sur le goudron. Des bruits de motos se rapprochèrent , et Dean dut lever sa main devant ses yeux pour ne pas être aveuglé par la demi-douzaine de phare des motos qui arrivaient droit sur lui. Les motards éteignirent leur moteur et s'approchèrent de lui. Dean se redressa pour leur faire face, dos à la porte arrière du bar, d'où sortit la serveuse blonde.

« - Tu croyais pouvoir me jeter comme une tapineuse et pouvoir me baiser quelques jours après ? »

Dean se retourna vers la jeune femme qui venait de prononcer ces mots.

« - C'est à cause d'un pédé comme toi que ma sœur est morte, lui hurla-t-elle. »

Et sur ces mots, Dean reçut un coup dans le genoux qui l'obligea à se mettre à genoux. Une barre de fer s'écrasa sur ma joue et il sentit le goût métallique du sang envahir sa bouche. Il chancela sous les autres coups qui suivirent. Sa vue se troubla et il perdit connaissance.

Dean reprit connaissance, allongé sur quelque chose de mou. Tout son corps le faisait souffrir, et le sang séché sur son visage tirait sa peau.

« - Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu l'as ramené chez toi, disait une voix féminine. Ce gars est un sombre connard qui n'a fait que jouer avec toi !

\- Arrête Anna, répondit une voix masculine, regarde l'état dans lequel il est ! »

Dean ouvrit les yeux sur cette dernière phrase et se redressa brusquement. Sa vue était encore assez trouble, il ne reconnut pas où il était. Il n'était pas chez lui, il en était sûr. Des mains l'attrapèrent par les épaules et le forcèrent à se rallonger. Il grogna de douleur et se laissa retomber sur ce qu'il avait deviné être un canapé. On essuya le sang séché sur son front et sur ses lèvres avec une serviette humide. Dean agrippa la main qui tenait la serviette. Il passa les longs doigts sur ses lèvres et sourit légèrement.

« - Dean, ce n'est pas parce que je t'aide que je ne suis pas blessé, c'est clair ? »

Dean reconnut la voix de Castiel, et hocha faiblement la tête. Il ne lâcha pas la main de Castiel, et celui-ci soupira et abandonnant sa main à Dean. Ce dernier ressentit alors une vague de douceur et de calme engourdir son corps. Cette nuit-là, malgré la douleur et les ecchymoses, Dean tenta de se persuader que ce n'était qu'un hasard. Castiel l'avait trouvé par hasard. Il n'était pas gay, il le savait, et pourtant la présence de Castiel le réconfortait et le soulageait.

 **Désolée encore une fois pour les fautes, je poste beaucoup d'un coup pour déjà pouvoir vider mon ordinateur (parce que ça prend quand même de la place !) et aussi parce que je ne posterai pas pendant au moins trois bonnes semaines, je pars à l'étranger et j'ai ensuite un stage de danse classique au Bolshoï (eh oui, pour ceux qui ont lu _Étude à Baker Street_ , j'avais parlé d'un concours et je l'ai réussi !). Lisez tous ces chapitres avec modération (ou pas!) et tenez compte du fait que vous allez devoir attendre presque un mois… :)))**

 **JE NE SUIS PAS HOMOPHOBE (i'm fckng gay lol) MAIS après avoir fait de longues recherches sur les années 80 aux USA, il se trouve que les gens parlaient vraiment comme ça. Je sais que ça peut paraître choquant, ça me dégoûte aussi mais j'essaie d'atténuer les expressions au maximum.**


	9. One Of Us

[MANHATTAN, NEW YORK, ÉTÉ 1982]

Dean s'était réveillé avec le soleil. Il ouvrit les yeux et se releva en grimaçant. Sa tête était lourde et ses côtes le faisaient souffrir. Il tourna la tête, et son regard se fixa sur le corps de Castiel, assit devant lui sur le fauteuil, la tête penchée. Il semblait dormir, car lorsque Dean voulut se lever il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et ordonna froidement à Dean de se rasseoir, qui obéit. Castiel se dirigea vers la cuisine et posa brutalement un verre d'eau sur la table face à Dean avant de se rasseoir. Dean prit le verre entre ses mains et fixa l'eau.

« - Bois-le, lui ordonna Castiel. »

Dean obéit, sentant qu'il n'avait pas la force de débattre.

« - J'ai appelé ton garage, reprit Castiel tout aussi froidement, je me suis fait passer pour ton cousin et j'ai prévenu que tu étais malade et que tu ne reviendrais que jeudi. Ça te laisse trois jours à partir d'aujourd'hui pour te remettre. »

Dean ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait rejeté Castiel comme un moins que rien et ce dernier l'avait quand même aidé, ramené chez lui et soigné. Il n'osait pas le regarder, et garda le verre vide entre les mains.

« - Tu peux aller à la salle de bain. Troisième porte, lui dit Castiel. Il y a une serviette de sortie. »

Dean hocha la tête, posa le verre sur la table et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il s'y enferma et s'appuya sur le lavabo pour se regarder dans le miroir. Sa lèvre inférieure était ouverte et enflée, une large entaille reliait son arcade droite au sommet de son crâne. Des bleus recouvraient le sommet de sa mâchoire. Il enleva son haut et découvrit les mêmes ecchymoses sur ses côtes. Il soupira, se déshabilla complètement et entra dans la baignoire. Il fit couler de l'eau glacée sur sur ses jambes, et laissa l'eau couler sur sa peau qui frissonnait. Il prit une douche rapide et froide et grimaça quand il passa la serviette sur ses épaules pour s'essuyer. Il se rhabilla et sortit de la salle d'eau. Castiel était toujours assis sur le fauteuil, dos à lui.

« - Si tu veux manger il doit rester quelque chose dans le réfrigérateur, lui annonça calmement Castiel. »

Dean retourna s'asseoir sur le sofa, remerciant Castiel mais lui informant qu'il n'avait pas faim. Il évitait de croiser le regard froid et platonique que Castiel avait posé sur lui. Il prit une longue inspiration et avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche Castiel prit l'initiative :

« - Quoi que tu dises Dean, sache que ça ne pourra pas excuser ton comportement.

\- Je m'en doute, reprit Dean, mais je voulais que tu saches que je suis désolé et que j'aurais dû faire preuve de plus de tact ou alors ne rien te dire.

\- Crois-moi, ne rien dire aurait été pire, répondit froidement Castiel.

\- J'ai paniqué à cause d'un gars au garage, et…

\- Vraiment ? Après mon bouquin, ça ? Dean, tu traites peut-être toutes les filles avec qui tu as couché comme ça et peut-être que ça leur va, elles sont libres de leurs choix après tout, mais tu ne crois pas en avoir assez fait ? Tu me rejettes constamment et tu reviens la queue entre les jambes, à l'hôpital, mardi dernier et hier. »

Dean baissa la tête et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Il avait honte d'avoir douté de lui et de Castiel. Il avait pris peur et n'avait pensé qu'à lui. Il ne savait quoi dire ni quoi faire, et un sentiment d'impuissance s'empara de lui, un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis qu'il était enfant. Castiel le toisa de haut en bas, et Dean baissa un peu plus la tête. Ce n'était pas son genre d'être celui qui baissait la tête, justement, mais le regard inquisiteur de Castiel était trop fort pour lui.

« - Tu peux rester ici cette nuit, reprit Castiel, je serais absent mais Anna passera dans la soirée pour voir si tout va bien. On ne voudrait pas être responsable de ta mort. »

À ces derniers mots, Castiel eut un sourire sarcastique. Dean releva la tête vers lui et lui demanda, pour engager la conversation, comme pour chasser le silence pesant qui était à présent tombé entre eux :

« - Tu sors ?

\- Tu veux tous les détails ?, lui répondit Castiel en riant sans joie. »

Dean haussa les épaules.

« - OK, OK !, reprit Castiel, tu veux tout savoir ? Eh bien j'ai rendez-vous avec Mike.

\- Ça ne m'avance à rien, soupira Dean, conscient qu'il avait l'air pathétique.

\- Tu l'as déjà croisé, c'est le blond, on a jeté ses cartons de la fenêtre.

\- Attends, tu renoues avec ton ex ?, demanda Dean en ouvrant de grands yeux. »

Ce fut au tour de Castiel de hausser les épaules et Dean devait avoir un air ahuri sur le visage car Castiel partit d'un grand rire.

« - Castiel, on ne renoue pas avec son ex !

\- Tu l'as compris après hier soir ?, lui répondit-il en relevant un sourcil.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, on ne sortait pas ensemble, se défendit Dean.

\- Qui a dit que Mike et moi on sortait ensemble ?

\- Euh, les cartons, son côté possessif, et... »

Dean s'abstint de ré-évoquer ce qu'il avait vu la semaine précédente dans la poubelle. Il était presque sûr que ce préservatif usagé qui avait été vainement caché était issus d'une relation forcée, et Castiel avait suffisamment pris sur lui en l'aidant sans que Dean ne lui parle de ses pensées. Il n'en prit pas compte, au grand soulagement de Dean :

« - Son côté possessif ? »

Dean se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait pas parlé à Castiel de l'épisode du garage, et devant l'insistance du regard du jeune homme assit devant lui, Dean lâcha :

« - Il est venu me voir pour me dire de ne plus t'approcher.

\- Et il avait raison, rebondit Castiel. »

Dean ne prit pas la peine de démentir ces dires. Il avait eu raison, c'est vrai. Le reste de la journée se passa en silence. Castiel sortit deux trois fois faire quelques courses, et Dean, sur l'autorisation de son hôte, prit un des nombreux romans qui étaient soigneusement rangés sur des étagères. C'était la traduction anglaise d'un livre français, d'un certain Voltaire¹. L'histoire affreuse de ce jeune homme nommé Candide² dégoûta Dean un peu plus de la littérature et il reposa le livre à sa place après avoir lu les sept premiers chapitre, ce qui amusa beaucoup Castiel. Ce dernier partit vers six heures, et Dean se sentait coupable de rester ici, et songea à repartir chez lui. De toute façon, il n'y avait aucune bière digne de ce nom chez Castiel. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte qui s'ouvrit d'un coup sur un jeune femme brune, plutôt grande, aux yeux bruns.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, lui demanda-t-elle sèchement.

\- Euh, je, bafouilla Dean, j'allais rentrer chez moi. »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, poussa Dean à l'intérieur de l'appartement et claqua violemment la porte d'entrée. Elle jeta sa veste qu'elle tenait à la main sur le fauteuil qui faisait face au sofa et fusilla Dean du regard :

« - Toi tu ne manques pas d'air, tu joues avec Castiel comme un enfant avec un jouet, puis dès qu'une difficulté se présente tu le rejettes, il est assez gentil pour te récupérer alors que tu es en train de crever dans une ruelle et toi tu te barres ! »

Le ton de sa voix augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, et elle prononça les derniers mots en hurlant. Dean se tut. Il devina que cette femme était Anna, et qu'elle devait être assez proche de Castiel, à en juger par son comportement.

« - Je vois que tout va bien pour toi, dit-elle froidement. Si tu pars maintenant, évite de revenir dans la vie de Castiel. Tu vas le tuer à petit feu. »

Elle reprit sa veste et repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Dean resta figé sur place un moment, méditant chaque parole de cette jeune femme. Il soupira et appela son frère par le téléphone de Castiel. Il décrocha dès la première sonnerie :

« - Oui ?

\- C'est moi Sammy.

\- Dean ! Ça faisait deux semaines qu'on avait pas de nouvelles.

\- Oui je sais, le coupa Dean, écoute je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

En quelques mots, Dean se confia à son frère, il vida entièrement son sac pour la première fois, et son frère mit plusieurs minutes à lui répondre :

« - Tu sais que je ne te jugerais pas, Dean, mais il faut que tu sois sûr de toi.

\- Sammy, je ne suis pas gay !, explosa Dean.

\- Dean, de tout ce que tu me dis, soit tu aimes profondément ce Castiel, soit tu aimes juste le faire beaucoup souffrir. Et te connaissant, j'opterais plutôt pour la première solution.

\- Je ne suis pas gay, soupira Dean.

\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu choisis, Dean. Si tu en es persuadé et que tu es prêt à ne plus jamais revoir cet homme de ta vie, et bien fais. Je ne peux pas décider pour toi. »

Dean savait que son frère avait raison, et qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne plus jamais revoir Castiel de sa vie. Il raccrocha et repartit s'asseoir sur le sofa. Il s'y allongea et passa la plus grande partie de la soirée à réfléchir. Il finit par s'endormir, fixant le plafond où les reflets des lumières extérieures se mouvaient.

.

.

¹ Voltaire est un écrivain phare de la littérature française du XVIIIᵉ siècle **(je m'excuse auprès de ceux à qui je fais penser au bac alors que ce sont les vacances...)**

² L'interprétation qu'en fait ici Dean est un reflet de ma propre interprétation.

.

.

 **Je sais que les chapitres sont de plus en plus espacés, j'ai juste beaucoup de mal à me concentrer pendant les vacances (et puis il faut aussi avouer que je passe le plus clair de mon temps à tourner, cf _Du thé au café_ ), mais je vais essayer de poster au moins chaque semaine. J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, et plus j'écris et moins j'ai envie de continuer (vous comprendrez bientôt pourquoi). En tout cas, merci pour vos retours ! **

**(Pour ceux qui m'avaient demandé, oui, les noms des chapitres sont bien des titres de chansons…:)) )**


	10. You Are The Reason

[MANHATTAN, NEW YORK, ÉTÉ 1982]

Dean ouvrit les yeux au beau milieu de la nuit, réveillé par des bruits derrière la porte d'entrée. Il se leva d'un bond et alla se cacher derrière le bar de la cuisine. Le bruit des clefs dans la serrure retentit et apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte deux silhouettes collées l'une à l'autre.

« - Attends, dit faiblement une voix que Dean reconnut comme celle de Castiel. »

Il alluma la lumière de la pièce et Dean se plaqua brusquement contre le mur du bar. Il espérait qu'on ne l'avait pas remarqué et ce dût être le cas car la porte se referma.

« - Pourquoi t'es triste Cassie ? »

Dean soupira intérieurement.

« - Pour rien, répondit Castiel, attends, Mike.

\- Arrête de faire le coincé, c'est énervant, dit furieusement l'autre.

\- C'est pas ça, reprit Castiel.

\- Eh bien, de quoi tu te plains ? »

Dean pouvait voir les deux hommes dans le reflet de la vitre. Il vit la façon dont Mike avait plaqué Castiel au mur, et comment il l'embrassait et le titillait du bout des doigts. Castiel gémissait, et bredouillait des excuses incompréhensibles. Quand Dean vit cet homme commencer à déboutonner le jean de Castiel, il explosa et se releva brusquement. Ils tournèrent tous deux leur regard vers lui et Mike lâcha brutalement Castiel qui tomba les fesses par terre.

« - Ah Cassie, commença Mike et se baissant vers Castiel, tu comptais baiser avec lui aussi après ? »

Castiel secoua négativement la tête. Mike se releva pour faire face à Dean :

« - Je t'avais dit de pas t'approcher de lui.

\- Excuse-moi, c'est toi qui me dis ça ? Alors que t'en as jamais rien eu à faire de lui ?, répliqua Dean.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?, lui demanda-t-il la voix pleine de colère.

\- En fait t'as tout du gars qui n'assume pas, et à un point tel que tu supportes pas l'idée que Castiel puisse être ton égal masculin, expliqua Dean avec un sourire de vainqueur.

Mike se jeta sur lui et Dean n'eut qu'à se décaler sur le côté pour l'éviter. Dean l'attrapa par la manche et le jeta de l'autre côté, en le poussant vers la porte. Il se releva et Dean le poussa une dernière fois et Mike recula sur le seuil du palier et Castiel ferma rapidement la porte à clefs. Il s'adossa à la porte en soupirant et sursauta quand Mike se mit à tambouriner contre la porte en proliférant tout un tas d'insultes et de menaces. Il se calma au bout d'un moment et partit, sans avoir donné un dernier grand coup dans la porte. Castiel soupira une nouvelle fois en refermant son jean.

« - Merci, murmura-t-il en passant devant lui pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. »

Dean attendit silencieusement que Castiel en sorte. Il entendit l'eau couler pendant plusieurs minutes, et quand Castiel sortit de la salle de bain, presque une heure après, ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés dans tous les sens encore mouillés, il fut surpris de trouver Dean appuyé à la fenêtre de la cuisine.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?, lui demanda froidement Castiel

\- Je ne sais pas, lui répondit doucement Dean. »

Il se retourna vers Castiel qui essorait les mèches qui se collaient à son front avec ses doigts. Ce dernier s'arrêta pour fixer Dean dans les yeux.

« - Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer, Cas, mais…

\- Encore ?, le coupa Castiel, vraiment, Dean ?

\- Laisse-moi finir, reprit Dean, ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne peux pas rester indifférent. »

Castiel haussa un sourcil et mima les guillemets de ses doigts :

« - Rester indifférent ?

\- Exactement, soupira Dean, indifférent. Et je n'arrive pas à ne pas penser à tout ce que tu es. Ton sourire est comme gravé sur mes pupilles Cas, et je n'arrive pas à l'effacer.

\- Mais tu n'es pas gay, lui répondit Castiel sur un ton gorgé d'ironie. À moins que tu sois guéri de ta sorte d'homophobie ?

\- Ce n'est pas le cas !, protesta Dean.

\- Non, c'est vrai, tu n'es pas contre, mais si ça pouvait arriver aux autres plutôt qu'à quelqu'un que tu aimes ou toi, ce serait mieux.

\- Castiel…

\- Non Dean, je ne veux plus rien entendre. Quand tu sauras exactement ce que tu veux, peut-être que je prendrais le temps d'y réfléchir, et j'ai bien dit peu-être.

\- Et si je sais ? »

La question de Dean resta en suspend. Castiel semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il allait répondre, mais Dean prit les devants :

« - Je ne peux pas te laisser sortir de ma vie, et je ne veux pas qu'on soit juste des amis qui se voient de temps en temps, parce que je ne supporte pas qu'il y ait quelqu'un dans ta vie. »

Castiel ne répondait toujours rien, perdu dans ses pensées. Ses doigts reprirent machinalement l'essorage de ses cheveux et quand il eut fini, il se racla la gorge :

« - Prouve-le. »

Dean fut déstabilisé par cette réponse. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, partagé entre l'envie de demander quoi faire, justement, à Castiel et faire comme il faisait d'habitude. Castiel soupira et secoua la tête.

« - C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu ne prends pas d'initiative, et dès qu'on te regardera de travers dans la rue tu lâcheras ma main et tu me laisseras tomber. J'en ai vu des beaux-parleurs dans ma vie, Dean. Tu n'es ni le premier, ni le dernier. »

Sur ce il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Dean eut un moment d'hésitation et lui attrapa la main pour l'attirer plus près de lui. Castiel plongea ses yeux dans les siens, comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

« - Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour te le prouver, avoua Dean, mais je ne veux pas faire comme avec les gens ordinaires. Parce que tu n'es pas ordinaire. »

Castiel resta de marbre, son regard bleu toujours fixé dans celui, vert, de Dean, qui serra un peu plus fort la main de Castiel dans la sienne. Celui-ci baissa la tête pour regarder la main de Dean épouser parfaitement les courbes de la sienne. Il sourit sans que Dean ne put le remarquer, et fut soulagé qu'il soit resté. Il n'aurait pas tenu une autre nuit avec Mike dans son lit. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Dean, inconsciemment, comme si tout cela était naturel et qu'ils avaient toujours été aussi proches. Dean posa sa joue contre le crâne de Castiel. Il ressentit d'abord un très léger tremblement. Il pensa d'abord que Castiel devait avoir froid et il l'entoura de ses deux bras, comme pour le protéger et le réchauffer dans le même temps. Mais Castiel le repoussa et dût se tenir au mur pour aller s'asseoir sur son lit. Il ouvrit le tiroir du meuble qui se tenait à droite et Dean comprit trop tard son intention. Au moment où il rentrait dans la chambre, Castiel vidait le contenu de l'aiguille dans son avant-bras en tremblant, venant ajouter un nouveau petit point rouge à ceux qui remplissaient déjà le creux de son coude. Il rejeta la tête en arrière en prenant une longue respiration et reposa l'aiguille dans le tiroir avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit. Dean pesta furieusement et s'assit près de lui, disposant sa tête sur ses jambes, de façon à voir le visage paisible de Castiel.

« - J'aimerais aller à San Francisco, soupira-t-il. »

Dean caressait à présent ses cheveux doucement, partagé entre l'envie de lui hurler dessus et celle de pleurer.

« - Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il paraît qu'ils ont les plus beaux couchers de soleil, lui répondit Castiel, les yeux mis-clos.

\- Il y en a aussi à New-York.

\- Non, ils ne sont pas pareils, expliqua Castiel. Ici c'est un mélange entre l'orange et le gris.

\- Et San Francisco a plus de couleurs ?

\- Tellement plus, dit-il en souriant. »

Ils se taisaient tous les deux, laissant le courant d'air de la salle de séjour s'engouffrer légèrement dans la chambre. Dean continuait de caresser doucement les fins cheveux de Castiel, fixant tristement le visage de celui-ci. Et c'est à ce moment qu'il comprit que le moyen le plus évident de prouver à Castiel qu'il l'aimait était de le sortir de cet enfer. Et l'évidence le frappa il aimait Castiel depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, et il était certain de continuer à l'aimer longtemps. Peu importe l'opinion des gens et ce satané sida, il était sûr qu'il réussirait à faire ressentir un sentiment pareil à Castiel. À moins que ce ne soit déjà le cas.

.

.

 **Bon je pose ça là en vitesse, j'espère que vos vacances se passent bien. Oui, j'ai décidé de poster chaque dimanche et pas aléatoirement. La relation de Castiel et Dean s'améliore, je vous l'accorde, mais pour combien de temps, là est la question.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait super plaisir ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires et suggestions, même si j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, toute remarque est bonne à prendre !**

 **À la semaine prochaine :)))**


	11. You Raise Me Up

[MANHATTAN, NEW YORK, ÉTÉ 1982]

Dean se réveilla plein de courbatures. Il avait dormi complètement habillé et se yeux se refermaient tout seuls. Il se retourna pour remarquer qu'il était seul dans le lit. Il soupira pour la première fois de la journée et se leva. Il avait mal à la tête, et le soleil qui inondait la pièce blanche n'aidait pas. Il tira les rideaux et se laissa retomber sur le lit. Ses doigts caressaient les draps qui étaient d'une extrême douceur. Il laissa sa tête s'enfoncer lentement dans l'oreiller et se releva brutalement. Quel jour était-ce ? Avec tous les événements récents il avait perdu la notion du temps. Il sortit en quatrième vitesse de la chambre pour se retrouver debout, hagard dans le salon de Castiel. Il passa sa main sur son visage et inspira une longue bouffée d'air. Un papier était posé sur le bar qui séparait la cuisine et le salon. Dean s'approcha et posa les yeux dessus. L'écriture était fine et courbée et il mit un temps fou pour réussir à lire :

 _« Je suis parti pour quelques heures. Il doit rester du riz au frais. -C »_

Dean cligna des yeux et fixa intensément le frigidaire, comme s'il allait s'ouvrir et qu'une vague de fraîcheur allait s'abattre dans l'appartement. Il déplaça ensuite les yeux vers l'horloge qui indiquait quinze heures dix-sept. Il marchait vers la salle de bain quand il réalisa qu'il avait beaucoup dormi. Beaucoup trop. Il soupira et prit une douche glacée. Il lava ses vêtements froissés et sales dans le lavabo de la salle de bain, une serviette – que Castiel lui avait laissé sur le bord de la baignoire – enroulée autour de sa taille. Il les installa sur le séchoir et emprunta des affaires à Castiel. Après tout, après la nuit dernière, il lui devait bien ça. Il ouvrit d'abord la penderie de l'armoire, qui se révéla être remplie uniquement de chemises blanches et de vestes noires. Dean haussa les sourcils et ouvrit les tiroirs en dessous. Il trouva deux jeans noyés dans les pantalons de costume, cinq tee-shirts roulé au milieu des cravates soigneusement pliées. Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire, parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu Castiel porter un costume, et l'imaginer flottant dans ces vêtements lui arracha un rire. Il s'habilla en vitesse et retourna dans le salon pour parcourir les étagères remplies de livres du bout des doigts. Son doigt s'arrêta sur un livre plus petit que les autres. Dean s'assit et se mit à le lire.

.

Castiel rentra aux alentours de dix-huit heures et la surprise se lut sur son visage quand il vit Dean assit en train de lire. Ce dernier lui adressa un regard et se figea. Castiel portait un costume semblable à ceux qu'il avait vu le matin même dans sa chambre, et contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, le costume lui allait parfaitement bien. Tout semblait parfait, sauf peut-être la cravate nouée autour de son cou qui était légèrement de travers.

« - Tu es toujours là ?, commença Castiel.

\- Tu portes des costumes ?, fit remarquer Dean sans pour autant répondre à sa question.

\- Oui, mais ça ne répond pas à ma question.

\- Oui je suis toujours là, tu ne t'attendais pas à me voir ?

\- Non, répondit Castiel. »

Le cœur de Dean se serra et Castiel lança sa veste sur le sofa en remontant les manches de sa chemise. Il se dirigea vers l'évier et s'aspergea un grand coup avant de prendre une bière dans le frigidaire. Il tourna les yeux vers Dean qui était resté muet, et qui hocha la tête, pour répondre à la question silencieuse que Castiel venait de lui poser. Ce dernier referma la porte du frigidaire et tendit une bouteille à Dean. Ils s'installèrent l'un dans le sofa, l'autre dans le fauteuil en face, sans couper le contact visuel. Castiel le brisa un instant pour poser les yeux sur le livre que Dean était entrain de lire à son arrivée. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

« - Tu aimes le théâtre de l'absurde ?

\- Euh, si tu fais référence au navet et à l'homme-poney…

\- Si c'est tout ce que tu as retenu de la pièce, c'est sûr que ça peut sembler étrange, répliqua Castiel en attrapant d'une main le livre sur la table. _En Attendant Godot_ c'est une belle pièce.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as que des livres bizarres ?, s'enquit Dean.

\- Tu as simplement fouillé sur l'étagère des livres étrangers, lui répondit Castiel en riant.

\- Moui, grommela Dean, ça n'excuse pas le fait que tu aies des livres bizarres. »

Castiel lui adressa un sourire que Dean n'avait encore jamais vu. Un véritable sourire, sa lèvre supérieure se repliant légèrement sur ses dents.

« - Tu sors ce soir ?, se risqua Dean. »

Castiel reporta son attention sur Dean, les yeux dans les siens.

« - Non, répondit-il simplement. »

Dean ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement et Castiel leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Il faudrait que tu te décides Dean.

\- À propos ?

\- De ça, reprit Castiel un peu plus froidement qu'il le voulait. »

Dean se pinça l'arrête du nez en soupirant une nouvelle fois.

« - Si tu veux continuer à t'enfoncer dans le dénis, c'est sans moi, murmura Castiel.

\- Castiel, si je suis resté à t'attendre, tu ne penses pas que j'y ai déjà pensé ?

\- Premier truc intelligent que tu me sors en une journée, y'a du progrès, ne put s'empêcher de dire Castiel en riant.

\- Je sais dire des trucs intelligents, répliqua Dean en levant à son tour les yeux au ciel, comme cucurbitacée.

\- Attends, Dean Winchester qui nous sort un mot de plus de huit lettres ? C'est l'Apocalypse !

\- Je t'emmerde, Cas. »

Castiel se leva pour aller s'asseoir près de Dean sur le canapé. Ce dernier ne bougea pas le moins du monde, fixant Castiel qui était à présent presque collé à lui.

« - Accompagne-moi au mariage de mon frère. »

Les mots étaient sortis d'un coup, et un long silence s'ensuivit. Dean jurait en son fort intérieur. Il avait désespérément besoin de Castiel, parce qu'il allait revoir son père, et Dean savait qu'il n'y arriverait jamais seul. Mais ça, Castiel ne devait pas le savoir. Pas pour l'instant en tout cas.

« - D'accord, répondit doucement Castiel. »

Sa réponse réconforta Dean et il se tourna légèrement pour se trouver face à lui. Il le serra contre lui en lui bredouillant des remerciements. Il sentait Castiel sourire sur son épaule alors qu'il lui rendait son étreinte.

« - Au fait, reprit Dean en se décalant pour pouvoir replonger ses yeux dans les siens, j'aime beaucoup tes poèmes.

\- Tu les comprends au moins ?, lui répondit Castiel en souriant.

\- Je ne suis pas complètement stupide !

\- S'il te plaît, arrête de les lire, continua Castiel en perdant son sourire. Je les ai écrit quand j'étais au lycée et je déteste en parler.

\- Ok, Cas. »

Castiel lui sourit un peu, et se leva pour aller dans la cuisine. Il fouilla de longues minutes dans les différents placards et tiroirs qui se nichaient dans les recoins de sa cuisine pour finalement se tourner vers Dean, un air mi-désolé mi-espiègle peint sur son visage.

« - Je n'ai pas refait de courses, commença-t-il.

\- On sort ? »

La réponse surprit Castiel qui fronça légèrement les sourcils pour mieux le regarder.

« - J'ai quelques trucs à prouver, reprit Dean, en se levant. »

Il attrapa Castiel par la main et le tira vers la porte. Castiel attrapa sa veste et ses clefs au passage, ferma la porte et ils descendirent les escaliers presque en courant, Dean tenant toujours fermement la main de Castiel. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le palier de l'immeuble, et d'un commun accord visuel, Dean lâcha la main de Castiel. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter devant une pizzeria banal. Dean secoua la main devant lui, comme pour indiquer à Castiel que ça lui était égal. Dean le laissa entrer et commander. Il passa distraitement la main sur ses côtes, où les bleus avaient diminués mais continuaient à lui faire mal. Il inspira profondément et se mit à faire les cents pas sur le trottoir. Castiel sortit quelques minutes plus tard, un sac plastique à la main. Il lui fit signe de le suivre et Dean obéit. Ils marchèrent côte à côte dans les rues de New-York qui se rafraîchissaient avec la nuit. Leurs mains se frôlaient sans pour autant se toucher, et Dean dût se retenir de ne pas prendre la main de Castiel dans la sienne.

.

.

[CENTRAL PARK, NEW YORK, ÉTÉ 1982]

Quand ils arrivèrent à Central Park, la nuit était déjà tombée. Ils s'assirent sur un banc et Castiel ouvrit le carton qui renfermait la pizza toujours tiède.

« - Sans ananas et avec beaucoup de viande, dit Castiel en souriant.

\- C'est pas humain la mangue sur la pizza !, s'exclama Dean en engloutissant une part.

\- C'est exotique.

\- Moui, tu parles comme mon frère devant une œuvre d'art contemporaine, bougonna Dean.

\- Tu n'aimes pas l'art ?, demanda Castiel en haussant un sourcil.

\- Eh bien, si des carrés sur fond blanc* sont de l'art pour toi, alors non !

\- Tu m'étonneras toujours, sourit Castiel, comprenant la référence de suite. »

Dean rendit son sourire à Castiel. Il plongea son regard dans l'océan bleu des ses yeux. Castiel n'avait aucun mal à soutenir un regard, contrairement à Dean. Mais étrangement, il avait l'impression que ce regard si bleu soit la seule chose qui manquait à ses yeux à lui. Il baissa les yeux et secoua légèrement la tête en souriant.

« - J'aime ton sourire, Dean. »

Ce dernier releva vivement la tête. La façon dont Castiel avait de toujours dire ce qu'il pensait, même si la vérité était trop crue et dure, le fascinait mais l'effrayait aussi.

« - C'est toi qui me fais sourire, Cas.

\- Alors m'en voilà plus qu'heureux. »

Dean poussa le carton maintenant vide pour se rapprocher de Castiel. L'envie de l'embrasser le démangeait, il pouvait sentir son coeur battre sur ses lèvres. Castiel quant à lui, le regardait toujours, l'incompréhension mêlée à son désir se lisaient dans ses yeux, et Dean ne put résister plus longtemps. Sa main se glissa derrière la nuque de Castiel et il l'attira pour l'embrasser quand il sentit qu'on le tirait en arrière. Il vit le visage de Castiel se décomposer, et avant qu'il puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva par terre.

.

.

 *** Je parle ici de la Composition II en rouge, bleu et jaune de l'artiste Piet Mondrian réalisée en 1930.**

.

.

 **Je sais que c'est pas bien de terminer un chapitre comme ça, et je sais aussi que vous savez que j'aime quand nos chers protagonistes sont en mauvaise posture… Oups ? :')**

 **Ok, évitez de m'en vouloir pour cet écart de… deux jours ? :') Je ne pouvais plus accéder au site :( J'ai donc posté ce chapitre entre deux séances de cinéma, je n'ai pas pu le relire, et Éloïse est toujours en vacances, excusez les probables fautes (en général j'écris au milieu de la nuit). Mais le prochain dimanche, sans fautes ! J'ai presque terminé d'écrire, vous pouvez être sûrs de l'avoir en entier celle-ci :)) À dimanche prochain :)**


	12. I Wonder

[CENTRAL PARK, NEW YORK, ÉTÉ 1982]

Dean s'était retrouvé par terre, et était à présent maintenu sur le sol par un genou collé contre sa poitrine. Il essaya de se dégager, mais la pression sur son torse s'accentua et il dut renoncer, le souffle commençant à lui manquer.

« - Je t'avais dit de pas t'approcher. »

Dean leva les yeux au-dessus de lui pour voir une silhouette qui le regardait. L'éclat blond de ses cheveux fit soupirer Dean.

« - Arrête, tu veux ?, lança Castiel que Dean ne pouvait pas voir.

\- Cassie, c'est un problème entre lui et moi, lui répondit Mike avec un sourire qui sonnait faux. »

Il reporta son attention sur Dean.

« - C'est ton truc ça, de te taper les petites putes dans son genre. »

Dean essaya de se relever, mais sans succès. Plus il se débattait et plus le poids sur son torse l'empêchait de respirer. Il ferma les yeux, se concentra un instant pour oublier la douleur des bleus qui parsemaient encore son buste. Il les rouvrit et s'apprêtait à répondre quand il vit l'homme penché sur lui basculer en arrière, poussé par Castiel qui dans le même mouvement avait cogné son coude contre le dos de celui qui tenait Dean immobilisé par terre. Un moment d'inattention suffit à ce que Dean le renverse et se relève. Son regard se tourna vers Mike et Castiel le tira par la manche pendant que l'autre homme se tenait le nez qui pissait de sang.

« - Dean, on s'en va, murmura Castiel. »

Et l'imperceptible tremblement dans sa voix transforma la colère de Dean en inquiétude démesurée. Il attrapa son visage en coupe et scruta son visage attentivement.

« - Tout va bien, continua Castiel, posant ses mains sur celles de Dean. On peut rentrer s'il te plaît ? »

Dean hocha la tête et lança un dernier regard à Mike qui se faisait relever par son complice. Il haussa les sourcils d'un air provocateur et s'en retourna, serrant la main de Castiel dans la sienne, comme pour répondre aux menaces et aux insultes qu'on hurlait derrière eux.

[MANHATTAN, NEW YORK, ÉTÉ 1982]

Castiel referma la porte de son appartement en soupirant, laissant sortir en même temps que son souffle sa peur, sa colère et sa tristesse qui, à trois, broyaient son cœur. Il avait insisté pour que Dean rentre chez lui pour dormir, et maintenant il le regrettait amèrement, mais Dean ne devait pas le voir comme ça. Il s'adossa contre la porte fermée et laissa les larmes rouler sur ses joues. Sa tête roula contre la porte et leva ses mains devant ses yeux. Ses doigts se remettaient à trembler, et il ne savait pas s'ils étaient dus au manque de cocaïne dans son corps ou aux récents événements. Il serra les poings le plus fort possible, comme pour arrêter les tremblements. Il se releva et prit une douche glacée. La sensation du froid sur sa peau lui faisaient l'effet de milliers de petites piqûres brûlantes et ses larmes affluèrent de plus belle. Il sortit de la baignoire et enfila un boxer et un bas en toile usé. Il se regarda dans le miroir, et il soupira une nouvelle fois, une habitude que Dean lui avait transmise et il sourit à la pensée de ce dernier. Ses cheveux encore trempés gouttaient sur ses épaules nus et il effleura du bout des doigts les traces de brûlés qui les parsemaient. Elles ne lui faisaient plus mal, mais elles étaient là pour lui rappeler qu'il mourrait à petit feu. Il respira à fond et s'apprêtait à aller se coucher quand son téléphone sonna. Il hésita un instant avant de décrocher.

« - Cas ? »

Castiel soupira de soulagement en entendant la voix grave de Dean dans le combiné du téléphone.

« - Dean, répondit-il, tentant de contrôler les tremblements dans sa voix.

\- Je voulais juste te demander si tu pouvais m'aider à écrire le discours pour mon frère, commença Dean.

\- Même au téléphone tu mens très mal, Dean, ne put s'empêcher de constater Castiel en souriant.

\- Comment… Je suppose que c'est pas important, grommela Dean plus amusé que vexé.

\- En effet.

\- Tu veux que je vienne ? »

Son ton était sans appel et Castiel leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Et ne lève pas les yeux au ciel, reprit Dean. »

Castiel se mordit la lèvre pour empêcher le sourire qui commençait à éclairer son visage de rester accroché là.

« - Non, je vais bien Dean, répondit Castiel après plusieurs secondes de silence d'une voix plus rauque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Ok, Cas, dit simplement Dean. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit. »

Castiel raccrocha et se dirigea vers sa chambre, éteignant toutes les lumières de son appartement. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et attrapa la seringue et la cocaïne qui étaient rangées au fond du tiroir de sa table de chevet. Il releva sa manche, la maintenant avec ses dents, il remplit la seringue plus que d'habitude et la plongea dans le creux de son coude, parsemé de petits points bleus. Il reboucha le flacon de cocaïne et rangea le tout dans le tiroir qu'il referma. Il se laissa tomber dans les oreillers et ses yeux se fermèrent lourdement. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? C'est la question qu'il se posait à chaque fois que la drogue se diffusait dans son corps. Mais à cet instant précis, tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était Dean. À ses yeux verts qui pétillaient de malice peu importe la situation. À ses lèvres, trop douces et sucrées. Castiel soupira d'aise et laissa sa tête rouler sur le côté.

[STATEN ISLAND, NEW YORK, ÉTÉ 1982]

« - Pense à la laver, Winchester. »

Dean lança un regard noir à Zacharie. Il referma le capot de la Chrysler en soupirant. Il faisait chaud, et la sueur affluait sur son front. Il attendait dix-huit heures avec impatience. La seule chose à laquelle il aspirait était de prendre une très longue douche une fois rentré chez lui. Ça et passer sa main dans les cheveux frais de Castiel. Il rougit à cette pensée et se baissa pour attraper l'éponge qui flottait dans l'eau du sceau posé à ses pieds.

.

La température n'avait pas baissé de l'après-midi. Dean sentait son corps entier se liquéfier sous le soleil de plomb qui surplombait les rues désertes. Il était presque dix-neuf heures, et Dean bouillonnait, déjà parce que finir une heure plus tard sans avoir été prévenu et seul qui plus est n'était pas très juste, mais également parce qu'il n'avait eu aucun moyen de prévenir Castiel qui devait maintenant l'attendre. À moins qu'il pense que Dean ne voulait pas venir, et cette idée lui noua l'estomac. Il embarqua sur le premier ferry.

[MANHATTAN, NEW YORK, ÉTÉ 1982]

Dean arriva essoufflé au seuil de l'immeuble où résidait Castiel. La porte ne fonctionnait plus, et il poussa violemment la porte avant de monter les trois étages d'une traite. Arrivé au troisième étage, son sang se glaça d'effroi. La porte de l'appartement de Castiel était ouverte. Il s'y engouffra, son cœur prêt à exploser. Ses yeux firent le tour de l'appartement. Vide.

« - Castiel !, hurla-t-il. »

Un « oui » informe et étouffé lui répondit et Dean se précipita dans la chambre. Il reconnut les cheveux de Castiel sous le tas de draps qui le recouvrait. Il releva la tête vers lui et se laissa retomber dans les draps. Dean attrapa les attrapa et les jeta au pied du lit.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-dessous, Cas ? Il fait trois fois trop chaud et toi, tu t'enroules dans les draps, murmura Dean, essayant de calmer le tremblement dans sa voix. »

Castiel rouvrit les yeux, et Dean pu apercevoir les larges cernes qui tombaient sous ses yeux si bleus.

« - J'ai froid, Dean, dit Castiel d'une voix rauque. Est-ce que tu étais… inquiet ? »

Dean fronça les sourcils et s'assit près de lui sur le lit. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux trempés de sueur de Castiel.

« - Bien sûr, et tu es en âge Cas, répondit doucement Dean, et tu dois avoir de la fièvre. Tu ne veux pas prendre un bain ? »

Castiel hocha légèrement la tête sans parvenir à se lever. Il tomba du lit dans une énième tentative.

« - C'est rien, je vais t'aider, d'accord ?, dit Dean. »

Il passa un bras de Castiel autour de ses épaules, le maintenant d'une main, et de l'autre il enserra la taille de celui qu'il soutenait. Il porta plus qu'il n'aida Castiel à marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il l'aida à déshabiller, et fit couler de l'eau dans la baignoire.

« - Tu n'as pas honte d'être si proche de moi alors que je suis complètement nu ?, fit remarquer Castiel, un sourire à moitié sarcastique aux lèvres.

\- J'aurais pu si tu n'avais pas été aussi beau, lui répondit Dean en l'embrassant sur le coin des lèvres. »

Il aida Castiel à entrer dans l'eau et alla fermer la porte d'entrée. Il revint dans la salle de bain un verre d'eau à la main. Il le tendit à Castiel.

« - Bois ça. »

Castiel obéit et laissa sa tête retomber sur le bord de la baignoire.

« - Je vais rester ici cette nuit. »

Castiel leva les yeux vers lui, cherchant à l'en dissuader rien que par son regard. Mais Dean ne bougea pas d'un pouce et soutint son regard. Il ne voulait pas qu'on puisse le voir dans un tel état de faiblesse.

« - Castiel, tu es malade, expliqua Dean comme pour répondre à sa pensée. Et demain c'est mon dernier jour de boulot, le garage ferme pour deux semaines.

\- Et toi, où vas-tu aller ?, murmura Castiel en détournant les yeux.

\- Moi je ne bouge pas d'ici mon ange, lui répondit Dean en déposant un léger baiser sur son crâne. »

Castiel tiqua à l'évocation de ce surnom mais ne dit rien. C'était trop agréable pour le faire remarquer. Il s'empara de la main droite de Dean, la mouillant légèrement, ce qui fit sourire ce dernier, et ferma les yeux, laissant ses pensées défiler.

.

.

 **Oui, j'avoue, Mike c'est pas très original, mais j'avais aucune idée à ce moment-là. À partir de maintenant, tout va un peu s'accélérer, parce que jusqu'ici ça traînait un peu, entre les « suis-je réellement hétéro ? » et les « Oui mais Castiel... » de Dean.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé dans les reviews :)**

 **À la semaine prochaine !**


	13. Never Say Never

[MANHATTAN, NEW YORK, ÉTÉ 1982]

Dean était parti depuis plusieurs heures, et Castiel n'avait pas bougé. Il se sentait en sécurité ici, dans son lit, dans les draps qui sentaient encore un peu comme Dean. Le téléphone sonna et il ne se leva qu'au dernier moment.

« - Castiel, t'es levé ?, demanda Dean avec inquiétude à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Là oui, répondit distraitement Castiel en baillant.

\- Mais Cas… Il est treize heures passées.

\- J'avais sommeil, et... »

Il lâcha le combiné et se rua vers les toilettes. Dean pouvait entendre les bruits de régurgitation et la toux que Castiel peinait à dissimuler. Ce dernier se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et reprit le téléphone qui pendait dans le vide.

« - Et j'étais bien au lit, reprit-il. Désolé.

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas que je t'emmène voir quelqu'un ?

\- Dean, je ne suis pas un bébé, grommela Castiel, et ne soupire pas !

\- Bon, je rentre bientôt de toute manière. Reste chez toi, je passerai chercher mes affaires avant de revenir.

\- Tu vas rester avec moi ?, ne put s'empêcher de murmurer Castiel.

\- Bien sûr, Cas. Bon, je dois y retourner, sinon Bobby va m'arracher la tête. Fais attention à toi.

\- Toi aussi, Dean. »

Il reposa le combiné sur son socle et prit une douche froide. Il n'avait pas terminé de se rhabiller qu'on toqua à sa porte. Il soupira en finissant d'enfiler un jean et alla ouvrir.

« - Salut Cassie. »

Castiel se figea. Mike le regardait, accoudé à l'encadrement de la porte. Castiel voulu refermer la porte mais quelque chose l'en empêcha et l'homme devant lui entra dans l'appartement.

« - Dégage, lui dit sèchement Castiel.

\- Vraiment ? Je venais t'apporter ça. »

Il sortit de la poche de sa veste un petit tube en vert. Castiel déglutit en serrant les poings.

« - Et ne me dis pas que tu en as encore assez, parce que c'est moi qui fais tes dosages, reprit Mike avec un sourire narquois peint sur le visage.

\- Même si j'en voulais, je ne pourrais pas te payer, répondit Castiel en lui désignant la porte restée grande ouverte.

\- On peut s'arranger. Comme la dernière fois. »

Les souvenirs de cette dernière fois remontèrent à la surface et Castiel chancela. L'homme devant lui l'attrapa par le bras pour l'empêcher de tomber, ferma la porte et le plaqua contre.

« - À défaut de pouvoir rendre les coups à ton nouveau passe-temps, je peux me déchaîner sur toi, mais ce serait dommage d'abîmer un si beau visage, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Castiel en passant son pouce sur ses lèvres.

\- Dégage, répéta Castiel entre ses dents.

\- Il t'a appris à mordre ? C'est mignon, mais tu penses vraiment que tu fais le poids ? »

[STATEN ISLAND, NEW YORK, ÉTÉ 1982]

« - C'est bon Dean, tu peux partir, soupira Bobby en haussant les épaules.

\- Merci, lui répondit Dean en souriant. À samedi prochain. Tu viens au moins ?

\- Je ne raterai ton discours pour rien au monde, rétorqua Bobby en réajustant sa casquette. »

Dean lui adressa un dernier sourire et partit le plus vite possible du garage, courant presque à travers les rues de l'île. Il fit mentalement la liste de ce dont il avait besoin, ce qui se résumait à des vêtements et quelques babioles. Des nuages s'amoncelaient au-dessus de la mer quand il embarqua sur le ferry.

« - J'espère qu'il va pleuvoir, dit-il à la jeune femme qui s'était assise à côté de lui. »

[BRONX, NEW YORK, ÉTÉ 1982]

Il était en train de rouler un jean quand son téléphone sonna. Il fronça les sourcils et décrocha.

« - Dean ? »

Dean soupira de soulagement en entendant la voix de son frère.

« - Sammy, je suis occupé là.

\- Je voulais savoir si tu venais avec Castiel. »

Il entendit sa future belle-sœur étouffer son rire.

« - Passe-la moi, Sammy.

\- Dean ? Alors, comment c'est d'être amoureux ?, s'exclama vivement une voix féminine.

\- Jess, je vais finir par t'arracher la tête, lui répondit-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

\- T'en serais incapable, tu m'aimes trop pour ça !

\- C'est ça, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire, bon maintenant que t'as parlé tu me repasses mon frère ? »

Ils rirent tous les deux, et quand Sam reprit le combiné, Dean s'éclaircit la gorge :

« - Oui, je viendrai avec Castiel, affirma Dean et il put entendre le hurlement déjanté de Jessica derrière son frère. Sam ? Tu peux t'éloigner un peu ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Castiel est malade, et j'ai peur que s'il n'aille pas mieux…

\- Dean, Jess est infirmière, s'il est toujours aussi malade, elle en prendra soin même si c'est censé être le plus beau jour de sa vie.

\- C'est que, je ne…

\- Je sais, le coupa Sam, tu ne veux pas gâcher l'ambiance et bla-bla-bla. Mais si Castiel compte pour toi, alors il compte pour nous aussi, tu comprends ça ?

\- Oui.

\- À samedi Dean. Avec ton discours, plaisanta Sam.

\- Fichu discours, répondit Dean en raccrochant. »

Étrangement il se sentait mieux après avoir parlé avec son frère. Il finit de rouler ses vêtements, les fourra dans son sac et ferma la porte de son appartement.

[MANHATTAN, NEW YORK, ÉTÉ 1982]

« - Cas tu ne devrais pas laisser la porte d'entrée ouverte comme ça, s'exclama Dean en jetant son sac sur le sofa. »

Un gémissement étouffé lui parvint et il soupira.

« - Si tu t'es encore enroulé dans les draps en espérant que je vienne te chercher, tu... »

Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la chambre. Castiel était recroquevillé dans un coin, la tête entièrement rentrée dans ses genoux. Le lit était complètement défait, et une seringue brisée gisait au sol. Dean s'avança prudemment vers Castiel, qui n'avait pas bougé. Il s'accroupit devant lui, ne sachant quoi faire. Quand il releva le visage vers lui, la première chose que Dean remarqua, c'était les tous petits bleus sur ses pommettes et le bas de sa mâchoire. Castiel le regardait, les larmes glissant silencieusement le long de ses joues, allant tremper le tissus de son jean au niveau des genoux qu'il gardait fermement contre lui. Dean passa doucement sa main sur les joues de Castiel, qui le fixait, les yeux pas assez bleu.

« - Bonsoir, Dean, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Salut Cas, lui répondit doucement Dean. Tu veux pas aller dans le séjour, le temps que je nettoie tout ça ? »

Castiel hocha la tête et Dean l'accompagna jusqu'au sofa où il le laissa reprendre sa position initiale.

« - Je reviens, d'accord ? »

Castiel répondit par un autre hochement de tête et Dean déposa un rapide baiser sur le haut de son crâne avant de se retourner vers la chambre.

.

« - Tu ne veux vraiment rien manger ?

\- Non. »

Dean soupira en reposant le paquet de riz dans le placard.

« - Il faut que tu manges, Cas.

\- Non.

\- Tu sais dire autre chose que « non » ? »

Il se tourna vers Castiel qui triturait le bord de la couverture qu'il avait sur les épaules.

« - Tu as toujours froid ? »

Il hocha la tête et Dean s'assit près de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le corps de Castiel était bouillant contre le sien. Il tendit la main pour attraper le verre d'eau posé sur la table basse.

« - Bois ça. Cas, reprit Dean voyant que Castiel l'ignorait, tu dois boire parce qu'à cause de la fièvre tu transpires beaucoup trop. »

Il déposa le bord du verre sur la lèvre inférieure de Castiel qui dut boire le contenu entier en lui jetant un regard noir.

« - C'est pas parce que tu me regardes comme ça que je vais me plier à tes quatre volontés. On dirait un enfant, s'exclama Dean en riant.

\- C'est toi qui me traite comme un enfant, maugréa Castiel.

\- Je te traite comme un enfant parce que tu agis de tel. »

Castiel fronça les sourcils et Dean profita de ce moment de réflexion pour glisser sa main sur son front.

« - Lève-toi Cas. »

Dean se leva, tendant une main à Castiel.

« - Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire que tu vas bien. Je ne vais pas t'obliger à me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé mais je t'emmène à l'hôpital, parce que je ne pense pas que ce soit une grippe que tu as attrapé. Surtout en juillet. »

.

.

 **Chapitre plus court, je sais, mais sinon il aurait été vraiment trop long. Bon je pense que vous commencez à comprendre ce que Castiel a attrapé… Oups ?**

 **Eh oui, il n'y a pas que Dean qui garde tout pour lui, Castiel aussi. Vous saurez ce qu'il s'est passé un peu plus tard, mais pas tout de suite (ne me lancez pas des pierres!).**

 **Merci encore pour vos reviews et n'hésitez pas à en laisser de nouvelles. :))**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Je suis désolée, mais tous mes autres fichiers sont perdus (les virus informatiques c'est vraiment pas cool), je dois retaper tous les chapitres que j'avais d'avance, les idées je les ai, mais avec le travail que j'ai chaque semaine, je serais sûrement un peu en retard la semaine prochaine. Eloïse toujours en vacances, je fais du mieux pour les fautes, et je suis désolée pour celles qui m'échappent. À la semaine prochaine (le plus vite possible, promis).**


	14. Strangers In The Night

[BELLEVUE HOSPITAL, MANHATTAN, NEW YORK, ÉTÉ 1982]

« - Dean, ça va, ils ne vont pas m'ouvrir en deux non plus.

\- On ne sait jamais.

\- Tu peux lâcher ma main, souffla Castiel. »

Dean posa ses yeux dans les siens et se rendit soudain compte qu'il broyait les mains de Castiel dans les siennes. Il les lâcha, le rouge montant à ses joues. Castiel sourit. Il se redressa sur le lit dans lequel il était installé, dans un couloir où trop de personnes passaient au goût de Dean.

« - C'était une sorte d'invitation pour que tu t'assois, soupira Castiel en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- J'avais compris, Cas, répondit Dean en souriant.

\- C'est encore pire !

\- Je reste insensible à cette insulte, répliqua Dean en mimant un haussement de sourcil hautain.

\- Et moi insensible à ton charme extravagant.

\- Pardon ?, répondit Dean, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Un à zéro pour moi. »

Dean passa ses doigts sur les tempes de Castiel. Un homme en blouse blanche s'approcha et il se tourna vers lui, alors qu'il leur faisait face. Il demanda à Castiel de le suivre. Ce dernier se leva en demandant à Dean de ne pas bouger. Dean haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. Il s'adossa au mur pendant qu'une infirmière reprenait le lit. Il enfonça les mains dans ses poches, étudiant toutes les personnes qui passaient devant lui. Son regard s'attarda sur un médecin portant des bottes marrons, style bottes de cow-boy.

Il attendait depuis plusieurs heures déjà, debout, adossé contre le mur. Il n'avait bougé que pour se rendre aux toilettes et boire un café sans goût et hors de prix que vendait l'hôpital. Castiel revint accompagné du même médecin, le visage fermé.

« - Dean on peut rentrer ? »

L'intéressé hocha affirmativement la tête et avança, laissant Castiel dire un dernier mot au médecin.

[MANHATTAN, NEW YORK, ÉTÉ 1982]

Ils étaient rentrés silencieusement, Castiel évitait tout contact visuel avec Dean, qui se contentait de le regarder de dos.

« - Castiel, commença Dean une fois arrivé dans l'appartement. »

\- Je vais prendre une douche. »

Dean hocha doucement la tête et Castiel s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Dean se retrouva seul dans le petit appartement. Il sortit le discours qu'il devait lire dans une semaine, et cette semaine lui sembla d'un coup vide. Une larme roula sur sa joue droite, qu'il essuya d'un revers de manche. Toute sa vie avait basculé en quelques semaines et il ne comprenait pas les dernières heures qu'il avait passé. Certes, il voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, comment Castiel allait, mais il ne voulait pas le brusquer, et voilà que tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit. Il s'assit par terre, sur le tapis délavé qui traînait là. Il attendit que Castiel sorte de la salle de bain. La porte s'ouvrit et Dean porta son regard à l'homme qui sortait, les cheveux noirs dégoulinants encore.

« - Ne me regarde pas comme ça, oui je me suis mis du savon dans l'œil, grommela Castiel. Qu'est-ce que tu fais assis par terre ? »

Dean haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. Castiel s'assit face à lui, son regard bleu dans le sien. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, se regardant fixement sans savoir quoi faire, ou peut-être n'osant rien faire.

« - Je suis désolé, Dean, souffla Castiel. »

Dean attira Castiel à lui et sa tête trouva le creux de son cou presque comme si c'était l'endroit où elle aurait toujours dû être. Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Castiel encore humides. Il le sentait respirer calmement, son souffle tiède sur la peau de sa nuque.

« - Ne t'excuse pas, Cas. »

Castiel releva la tête. Son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Dean. Leur souffle se mêlaient. Dean brisa l'espace qui les séparait pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Castiel. Ce dernier passa ses doigts encore un peu froid derrière la nuque de Dean pour l'attirer un peu plus à lui. Il répondit au baiser par un nouveau, beaucoup plus intense. Il sentit les bras de Dean enserrer sa taille et il se retrouva à genoux sur lui, toujours assis en tailleur. N'importe quoi aurait pu se passer, il n'aurait laissé partir les lèvres de Dean pour rien au monde. Il appuya un peu plus derrière le cou de Dean pour l'attirer encore plus à lui, leur corps se fondaient l'un avec l'autre, comme s'ils ne voulaient faire qu'un.

« - Dean tu m'empêches de respirer là, dit Castiel en riant. »

Pour toute réponse, Dean posa sa tête sur le torse de Castiel et le serra un peu plus. Castiel ne bougea pas et lova ses bras autour de Dean, posant son menton sur l'arrière de son crâne.

« - J'ai eu peur, commença Dean. »

Une larme roula sur sa joue.

« - Pas parce que tu as mis trop de temps à mon goût dans cette hôpital, continua-t-il, mais quand je t'ai trouvé par terre j'ai cru que je tombais sans cesse, et que rien ne pouvais me retenir. C'est tellement stupide.

\- Je sais que…

\- Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler Castiel, je comprends, mais ne me dis pas de ne pas m'inquiéter, parce que ça renforce ma peur encore un peu plus. »

Il y eut un silence, et Castiel prit une longue inspiration.

« - Mike est venu. »

Il n'avait pas besoin de dire plus, il savait que Dean avait compris. Il avait vu les traces sur les draps, les morceaux de verre de la seringue brisée au sol et les minuscules bleus qui parsemaient le bas de sa mâchoire. Il aurait voulu que Dean en soit dégoûté, qu'il parte et ne revienne jamais, parce que Castiel sentait que plus le temps passait et plus Dean voulait combler sa vie. Il voulait de lui, et tout lui plaisait chez ce mécanicien un peu trop séduisant, mais il ne voulait pas gâcher sa vie comme il avait gâcher la sienne. Au lieu de ça, Dean releva la tête et l'embrassa sur la joue. Son regard brûlait de colère et de tristesse mais il ne dit rien. Rien de ce qu'il aurait pu dire n'aurait soulagé leur peine.

« - Est-ce que tu veux du pesto dans tes pâtes ? »

Un sourire éclaircit le visage de Castiel et ils se relevèrent pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

.

« - Je peux rester avec toi et ne pas partir samedi, proposa Dean.

\- Et m'enlever la chance de te voir danser ? Jamais de la vie !, répondit Castiel en riant.

\- Je ne danserai pas.

\- Même avec moi ?

\- Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas, Cas. »

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Ils étaient assis côte-à-côte, l'un en face de l'autre, sur le sofa, le bras de Dean enroulé autour des épaules de Castiel.

« - Très sincèrement je pense qu'on devrait essayer. Comme un tas d'autres trucs, murmura Castiel »

Il se retourna pour s'asseoir sur les genoux de Dean en l'embrassant. Il jeta les coussins du sofa au sol qui furent vite rejoins par leurs vêtements.

Rien ne pouvait arrêter leur souffle saccadé dans la chaleur du soir. Le Soleil était couché depuis longtemps maintenant. La nuit leur ouvrait les bras.

.

.

 **Je suis désolée pour ces mois d'attente, j'avais perdu les chapitres que j'avais d'avance et je n'arrive plus à me remettre dans l'histoire, il faut dire aussi que je ne regarde plus _Supernatural_ , j'ai totalement décroché. J'écrivais également cette histoire pour quelqu'un en particulier, mais cette personne sortie de ma vie, j'ai encore plus de mal à terminer cette fiction. Je vais néanmoins la finir (en essayant de ne pas la bâcler!) mais en mettant plus de temps, j'espère que vous comprendrez.**

 **Sinon, j'espère ne pas avoir perdu le truc qui faisait que vous suiviez cette histoire ! Comme je suis sortie de l'univers, c'est aussi un mode d'écriture que je re-découvre. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de remarques ou de vos avis en review :)**

 **PS : ne vous en faites pas, je pense qu'on peut dire que ces deux-là sont sortis… couverts ? :)))**


	15. You Don't Have To Say You Love Me

[MANHATTAN, NEW YORK, ÉTÉ 1982]

Le soleil se levait à peine sur les buildings de Manhattan et les rayons traversèrent lentement les volets quasiment fermés de la chambre. Dean ouvrit les yeux, sans bouger pour autant. Castiel dormait encore près de lui, les tâches de soleil coloraient sa peau pâle de tâches d'or et ses mèches noirs, qui avaient légèrement ondulé sur son front, se soulevait lentement au même rythme que sa respiration. Dean se surprit à sourire lorsque le réveil sonna. Castiel se retourna dans le lit en marmonnant quelque chose avant de se relever d'un coup. Il lança un regard amusé à Dean.

« - Demain c'est samedi. Qui dit mariage dit discours ! »

Dean soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

« - Quel discours ?

\- Celui que j'ai réécrit pendant que tu dormais ?, répondit Castiel en se levant. »

Dean aperçu la tâche violacée sur sa cuisse mais ne dit rien.

« - Tu n'as pas réécrit mon discours tout de même ?

\- Si, si. C'était assez maladroit, j'ai juste… Fait des phrases ? »

Mimant un geste de fausse colère, Dean attrapa Castiel par le bras et l'attira à lui dans le lit. Ses doigts caressaient tous seuls la peau beaucoup trop douce de Castiel pendant que celui-ci riait sur ses lèvres. Jamais de toute sa vie il ne s'était senti aussi bien et à sa place. Il avait l'impression que sa peau avait toujours été faite pour toucher celle de Castiel, et il s'éloigna de son visage pour le regarder.

« - Est-ce que tu penses que l'âme existe ?

\- Version platonicienne ?, plaisanta Castiel.

\- Oh, répondit Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je plaisante. »

Dean leva les yeux au ciel, chose qui avait l'art d'agacer Castiel qui claqua sa langue contre son palais. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« - Pourquoi cette question, Dean ? »

Sa voix grave résonnait dans ses oreilles et il posa doucement sa main sur la joue de Castiel.

« - Parce que tu m'as sauvé de l'enfer, Cas. »

Ce dernier sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se relever. Il lança un regard remplit d'un on-ne-sait-quoi que Dean ne comprit pas, un mélange de douceur, de malice et cette autre chose qui faisait que le bleu de ses yeux devenait un océan de saphir lorsqu'ils rencontraient les siens. Il sortit de la chambre et Dean l'entendit entrer dans la salle de bain. Il se laissa retomber dans le lit. Ils avaient passé la fin de semaine dans cet appartement, à écouter les vinyles de Castiel en boucle, allongés l'un à côté de l'autre sur le sol de son salon, à parler. Juste parler, sans forcément avoir un but. Castiel lui apprenait à faire des rimes de tel ou tel façon, et lui avait appris quelques mots en italien, dont il ne se souvenait plus, il fallait l'avouer. Et ils avaient fait autre chose aussi. Ils n'avaient pas _couché_ ensemble, parce que ça, Dean l'avait déjà fait, et beaucoup, voire trop de fois, et ça ce n'était pas que du sexe. Il avait compris le sens littéral de _faire l'amour_ , la sensation de complémentarité et de douceur qu'il avait ressenti cette fois-là ne l'avait plus quitté. Il n'aimait pas Castiel, c'était encore plus que ça. Il s'était rappelé de cette légende que sa prof de littérature leur avait raconté lorsqu'il étudiait _Roméo et Juliette_ en classe. Il crut se rappeler vaguement de l'auteur mais l'avait complètement rayé de sa mémoire. Ça disait que les humains avaient été originellement créés avec avec chaque membre de leur corps en double et que les dieux, qui craignaient ce pouvoir, avaient divisé les hommes en deux, les condamnant à passer leur vie à la recherche de leur moitié perdue. (N.A. : _Le Banquet_ , Platon) Et ça lui semblait vrai à présent, mais aussi assez stupide : comment pouvait-il croire que cette légende aurait ne serait-ce qu'une once de vérité ? Mais jusqu'à ce qu'on ressente de genre de choses, on ne pouvait en comprendre la réelle signification, et Dean se promit de ne jamais en parler à quiconque. Castiel réapparu dans l'encadrement de la porte, séchant ses cheveux trempés à l'aide d'une serviette beige. Et Dean ne put que lui sourire, parce que tous les mots du monde n'aurait pas su expliquer ce qu'il ressentait.

[NEW JERSEY, NEW YORK, ÉTÉ 1982]

« - Quelle idée d'habiter dans le New Jersey ! »

Castiel posa son sac à ses pieds en adressant un regard à Dean. Ce dernier lui rendit son regard en mimant un « quoi ? ». Ils attendaient devant la gare depuis plusieurs minutes déjà lorsque Dean aperçu sa voiture. Son visage se décomposa lorsqu'il vit qu'une couche de poussière recouvrait les portières.

« - Sammy, hurla-t-il à l'intention de l'homme qui sortait de la voiture noire, il y a de la poussière sur ma voiture ! »

Dean se précipita vers lui et après l'avoir serré contre lui se baissa en râlant sur l'état de sa voiture. L'autre homme riait et se tourna vers Castiel qui était resté légèrement en retrait.

« - Castiel, lui dit-il en lui tendant la main.

\- Sam, je suppose, répondit Castiel en serrant la main tendue devant lui.

\- Bon si vous avez fini on peut peut-être y aller, non ?, maugréa Dean.

\- Tiens, lui dit Sam en lui donnant les clés.

\- _Rock'n'roll baby_! s'exclama Dean en s'installant derrière le volant. »

Le trajet fut assez court. Jessica et Sam n'habitaient pas très loin du centre, dans une petite maison avec un très grand jardin à l'arrière. Jessica les attendait sur le seuil devant la porte, ses deux mains posées sur son ventre qui s'arrondissait. Dean râla sur le fait que son frère le lui avait caché et Castiel ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il passa l'après-midi avec Jessica et l'aida à la cuisine tandis que les deux frères se retrouvaient. Castiel jeta un regard tendre à Dean et croisa le regard de Jessica en retournant sa tête.

« - Je…, tenta-t-il de s'expliquer.

\- Je suis heureuse pour vous. Sincèrement. Je n'avais jamais vu Dean comme ça, le coupa-t-elle en lança à son tour un regard à Dean qui se pinçait l'arrête du nez en essayant de retenir le fou-rire qui était parfaitement lisible sur son visage. »

Le repas se passa merveilleusement bien et Castiel se prit au jeu, riant avec les deux frères et Jessica. Le repas se poursuivit jusque tard dans la nuit et lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans leur chambre, Dean le prit dans ses bras. Castiel ne réagit pas tout de suite et le laissa faire. Ses marques d'affection n'étaient pas si fréquentes.

« - Sam a invité notre père à son mariage. »

Il avait lâché ça d'un coup et soudainement tout son corps se relâcha et les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, toujours plus nombreuses. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Castiel qui referma ses bras sur Dean, comme pour l'enfermer dans un cocon à l'abri du monde.

« - Je ne comprends pas, finit simplement par dire Dean.

\- C'est votre père, Dean. »

Ils s'assirent sur le lit et Castiel essuya tant bien que mal les larmes qui séchaient sur les joues de Dean.

« - Tu ne vas pas l'aimer, Cas.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de l'autorisation de ton père pour t'aimer toi, si ? »

Dean tourna soudainement la tête vers Castiel, qui restait impassible et qui avait laissé sa main posée sous son oreille droite, ses doigts captant la chaleur de la peau de sa nuque. Dean l'embrassa comme pour ne pas avoir à lui répondre. Parce que c'était trop dur pour lui. Même si Castiel savait que lui aussi. Il le laissa se reculer pour plonger son regard encore plus profondément dans le sien et Dean se sentit envahit d'une présence étrangère. Castiel attendit un moment avant de lui sourire légèrement.

.

Dean se réveilla le premier. Il était d'une étrange bonne humeur et se retourna pour voir la place près de lui… vide. Il se releva et au moment où il enfilait un jean pour sortir de la chambre, Castiel sortit de la salle de bain de la chambre. Il avait de grandes cernes sous les yeux qui ne se voyaient que trop bien sur le teint livide de sa peau.

« - Je t'ai réveillé ?, murmura-t-il se se tordant les doigts.

\- Non, lui répondit simplement Dean en s'approchant vers lui. »

Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

« - On va être obligé de te maquiller Cas, lui dit Dean avec un sourire moqueur. »

Castiel releva les yeux vers lui et les leva au ciel.

« - Je ne suis pas une sorte de prostitué à…

\- Jess doit avoir ce qu'il faut, le coupa Dean. »

Il le tira hors de la chambre avec un sourire sur les lèvres, qui s'évapora quand il entendit la voix de son père au rez-de-chaussée.

.

.

 **Hello there, oui, je suis de retour, bien décidée à terminer cette fic ! Bon, ça va sûrement prendre un peu de temps, parce que les chapitres sont plus longs que ce que je fais d'habitude et aussi parce que j'ai PLEINS d'idées qui m'arrivent, mais ça ne devrait plus tarder !**

 **Désolée pour l'attente, et merci à ceux qui ont continué à me suivre, et bienvenue aux nouveaux ! :')**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review et à la prochaine !**

 **-JimmM**


End file.
